Witch's Weapon
by Princess Of Badassia
Summary: Zuki Tawny is a bum, people think she lives on the sidewalk, but she lives in her music. When the DWMA decides to recruit her, nobody's ready for what she really is. Rated M because of extreme amounts of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

I have my headphones turned up to max playing Breaking Benjamin- "Dance with the Devil" and I'm pretty much just sitting here on the sidewalk, legs curled up to my chest. My neon purple bangs sweeping over my left eye and my fingers twitching with the guitar notes I'm playing into the air. Not that it matters, because I'm just some bum sitting on the sidewalk without a care or a penny to put into music.

I do have an iPod though… I found it, literally, just lying on my part of the sidewalk one day mysteriously filled with punk music and attached to a pair of badass silver-skull headphones. But I'm not complaining. I watch some of the kids around my age as they go to school.

Oh, the DWMA… why can't I find a freaking meister? Then I could go become a death scythe and be set for life. I should know better anyways; I can use myself just fine without some dumbass trying to match my wavelength. I'm an actual scythe anyways… they're pretty hard to come by nowadays, but I know about Shinigami-sama's scythe being an actual scythe too.

I get up and dust myself off. Death city is a pretty relaxed place during the day, so I'm good until the sun goes down. I turn one of my fingers into a mini scythe; silvery-purple and razor sharp, and trim a little off my bangs so I don't have strands of hair on my lips. I change it back and stuff my hands into the pockets of my black cargo pants. I clunk my combat boots onto a wall to knock some of the dust off the black surface and I head towards the basketball court.

It's almost school hours so it's not likely a bunch of people will be near there. I sigh as I see a group of kids chatting and walking past the court… slowly. I know for a fact if I walk anywhere near those kids one of the meisters is going to notice my soul like I'm noticing theirs.

I lean back against a wall across the street from my destination. These kids couldn't walk slower, so my song changes to Mindless Self Indulgence "Revenge" The Used "Bird and the Worm" and Three Days Grace "Just Like You" before they were all at a relatively safe distance. I walk over to the court and I snatch my stash of spray paint from the bushes.

I shake the can of purple and I'm about to start spraying before a kid dressed in suit with weird black and white hair stops me. "What are you doing?" He asks, or I think so, I can read lips pretty well even when I'm listening to music.

I look over at him. His suit is black and white, and makes him look older than he probably is. His amber eyes look bored and unsatisfied, and his onyx black hair has three stripes on the left side.

I open my mouth like I'm going to say something; then snap it shut. This guy's soul is freaking me out, it's stronger than your average kid's soul, and I'd hate to get in a fight this early in the morning so I decide to be polite. I turn off my iPod and take off my headphones, putting them around my neck. "Well I was going to paint, but it looks like I'm gonna have to scram, right?" I ask him somewhat impatiently.

He just looks at me. "Why aren't you in school? You're a weapon aren't you?" He asks boredly. His voice is peculiar, sort of like a snotty rich kid.

I sigh and decide to tell the truth. "I don't go to the DWMA, I'm a bum." I say. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this conversation a little short, three stripes." I salute him and jump onto the top of the wall I was about to spray paint on with ease. I wink and start jumping roofs.

**.:Death the Kid POV:.**

_Three stripes? _I think furiously. _That's it._ I jump after her, with my hands in my pockets. I catch her rather easily, which doesn't seem to surprise her.

"I take back whatever I said to piss you off." She says and does a back flip onto the next roof as she faces me. "You're better than I thought." She's running fast enough o stay out of my reach but not so far as to be out of talking distance.

"I'm going to have to report you to the DWMA." I tell her, steaming at the three stripes comment still.

"Catch me if you can, sweetie." She purrs, batting her one visible purple and blue eye at me. She does three more back flips and then basically disappears from sight.

_What the?_ I think in a panic. Her soul force multiplied suddenly, like she was hiding her power before. _Is she some kind of witch?_ I ask myself. Luckily her soul force is too strong to hide from me, so I catch up with her again.

"Ohhhh." She says excitedly. "You really are good!" She laughs. "You caught me, little reaper." She says, stopping her madly fast pace without even skidding.

"How did you know I'm a reaper?" I ask her accusingly, skidding to a stop before I run into her.

"Because no normal meister could catch up without breaking a sweat." She deduces. "I'm Zuki, who are you?" She asks, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Death the Kid." I answer simply. "Are you a witch?"

"No, but I can protect my soul by lowering is wavelength like the volume on my headphones." She says smiling at me. "What's up with the suit?" She asks quizzically.

I snort. "What up with your outfit? You look like a soldier." I shoot back. Her black cargo pants and combat boots are clunky, but symmetrical. She's wearing a half-top the same color of purple as her hair, with a silver soul in the center. Everything about her is symmetrical except for her hair, which is pulled back into a high-ponytail, with bangs only falling over her left eye. "And your hair is completely unsymmetrical! You disgust me!" I scream at her.

She chuckles under her breath. "Fine punk, you caught me fair and square. But don't even think you can bitch about my hair." She says and rolls her eyes at me. "If you aren't going to arrest me, I'll be going now." She starts backwards, but I grab her by the wrist.

"I don't think so." I tell her.

**.:In the death room, Zuki's POV:.**

"Holy hell." I mutter when I see this place, the arches are red guillotines (comprehensively badass) and the walls looks like a cloudy sky and the for sandy desert was dotted with things looking suspiciously like weapons. "This place is fuckin' huge!" I say. "So you're, like, the next-in-line shinigami?" I ask kid excitedly.

He sighs. "Yes." He says reluctantly. "But I'm more interested in you." He says, and stops walking through the arches, causing me to bump into him from behind.

"Hmm?" I ask. "Me? I'm Zuki Tawny, I'm a weapon, I like punk music, the color purple, and bacon… speaking of, may I have some?" I ask with a little pout.

"Though that's all interesting, it's not what I mean." He snaps. "And no, this isn't a café, get it somewhere else." He sighs and clams down a little, turning to look at me. "Why do you live on the streets?"

"I can't afford a home…" I say like he's an idiot, which makes a vein pop out on his forehead.

"What kind of weapon are you?" He asks, grinding his teeth.

"Hmm, you wanna fight me?" I ask. He blinks at me. "I'm sure you have a weapon, Kid, so wanna fight me?"

He ponders the thought like it's interesting. "Yes. I'd like to see what kind of a weapon you are. Who's your meister?" He asks like he's going to go track them down and drag them here to fight.

"How rude!" I say. "She's Zuki Tawny, a very badass meister at that." I wink at him. "Sweetie, call your weapon, you'll need it." I warn him.

He scowls at me. "It wouldn't be a fair fight is you don't have a meister." He tries to reason.

"Call them." I warn him. "Or it'll end up badly for your symmetrical little face." I threaten.

He goes to get his weapon and comes back quickly, on a skateboard, with duel pistols. "I have two weapons, which means it's three against one." He warns.

I curl and uncurl my fingers for a bit and then grin at him madly. "Sounds good." I tell him. "I'll still have the advantage." I say, cocky as hell. "First move to the little reaper boy." I say.

He doesn't hesitate when he shoots both of his guns straight at my heart. I dodge it with a flip and change all of my fingers into scythes. Each scythe about the size of a small sword or large combat knife. I run at kid faster than his eyes can track. I put a nice little slash on his right shoulder. "Oops!" I giggle. "Better make the symmetrical!" I slash my claws on his left shoulder to make the exact same gash.

He shoots towards my center of mass but I turn into a complete scythe for a flash of a second so that gravity takes me to the ground faster. My full scythe mode is a long black handle with a huge curved blade, with a serrated edge for sawing through things, and it grows branches of blades. I snicker as I return to normal and land perfectly on my feet.

Kid is nowhere to be found. But his soul is resonating. I freeze; his already powerful soul is being doubled, no tripled, in power by his weapons. "Damn, I forgot about soul resonance." I mutter. "The problem now is that if I don't cut this shot straight down the center, I'm a dead woman." I whisper to myself, spinning around trying to find his location.

I hear a slight rustling from my left, and I take it as a sign. A blast of energy comes at me, from my left. A scythe, the size of a dragon's wing comes shooting out of my back instinctively. It not only cuts the beam, but also swallows it, and the blade turns neon purple.

I feel a searing pain in the blade that rushes through my veins, and then everything's black.

_What the fucking hell was that? _I ask myself as I wake up in a strange room, on a very uncomfortable bed. The first thing I notice is that my headphones are gone. The second thing I notice is I'm wearing a hospital dress. The third thing I notice is a nice looking African-American lady covered in bandages looking at me.

"Oh, so you're awake." She says in a kind yet tactical voice. "I'm Mari Naigus, the school nurse at DWMA."

"'Kay." I say, completely fine with that. "I'm Zuki Tawny, I'm a bum." I introduce myself bluntly. "You're a weapon, right?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm a combat knife." She says just as bluntly.

"So cool!" I squeal. "I've never met another weapon, let alone something as awesome as a combat knife!" I sit up straight and look her in the eyes; she has pretty silver-blue eyes. "Can I go?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "You could, if it weren't for the fact that Death the Kid and Shinigami-sama want to talk to you." She tells me. "But I will get you your clothes." She says and walks away.

I get pissed. _Why me? Why did I have to run into a freaking reaper kid? _I ask myself. My fingers curl into scythes that cut the palm of my hand accidently. "Shit!" I yelp. "Ouch, ow, ow!" My fingers return to normal and I lick my palm. I whimper and pull my hand away from my mouth; it's healed quickly, leaving only little scabs. "Calm down, Zuki, don't hurt yourself.

Naigus walks back in and hands me my stuff, including my headphones and iPod. I jump up and grab them quickly. I wait for her to walk away and I change quickly. "Miss Naigus, I'm gonna make a run for the border!" I shout.

"You won't get far." She assures me. "Lord Death isn't exactly happy about having a child out on her own."

"Whatever, thanks for the patch-up! I really appreciate it!" I tell her and run out of the room with The Offspring. "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" playing at absolute max. I notice that my hair is still down, and it's obnoxiously long, so I try to put it up while still running through the building.

Okay, when you're a weapon with anger issues, you don't want to get in a stressful situation while running. I can't get my stupid hair into the freaking band! I get so pissed off of course my fingers turn into scythes and cut my hair. As it slips through the blades it almost goes down to my shoulders. _Fucking hell, why does this damn shit always fuckin' happen to me! _I string a few more cuss words together in my head and I forget about it.

I get all the way out of the building before I'm stopped by a boy with bright blue hair. "The hell?" I wonder out loud.

"I AM BLACKSTAR! I HAVE SURPASSED GOD!" He shouts (which I can hear over my music) and laughing annoyingly loud.

"Okay then, Blackstar, how may I help you?" I ask looking around for an exit. I shove my hands into my pockets as a new song begins to play. Three Days Grace "Animal I Have Become"

I can't hear him anymore, because I'm focusing on the music, but I can read his cocky words without even looking at him. "I'm here to assassinate you!" He screams.

"Oki-doki, give it your best shot." I grin psychotically at the idiot. I turn my fingers into claws again, this time they curl and are completely serrated.

He comes at me fearlessly, with a chain-scythe in his hands. He cuts at my face, but I catch a link of the chain and he can't move it I then land a huge hit on his stomach, scratching up towards his neck, but the chain scythe suddenly becomes a smoke bomb, and the cocky bastard disappears.

The song changes on my IPod like magic; Three Days Grace "Pain" and I straighten up immediately. The soft beginning made it easy to concentrate on Blackstar's soul, and as I got a lock on it, I turn my entire arm into my tree-blade.

_Tree-blade: A blade that can branch off and create more blades, as long as the blades stay within a mile-radius. _

A long, curved blade grows off the bigger blade, and I feel it hit something. That something takes the hit rather well, because it continues towards me. Two blades grow out of the new one, both connecting in the objects leg. Then I notice a soul flying towards me. A thin, curved blade appears in the center of the soul, but it's unharmed. Another smoke bomb, and then something happens.

Blackstar lands on the main blade, and begins to run toward me. Blades keep hitting him, but he keeps coming, and I notice he doesn't even have a weapon. So I'm completely prepared for what happens next.

He slams his soul wavelength into my stomach. All the blades that have been branching out of my arm turn neon purple and shatter. I don't go down easily though. I turn into scythe mode, and the non-serrated part of my blade lands right on his head before I black out once again.

_Holy fucking shit this is getting old fast. _I think as I wake back up again. This time I'm in scythe mode, so I transform back into human form reluctantly. I'm in the same nurses office, except this time there's a scary looking pharmacist with a screw in his head.

"Wow, okay, awesome." I mutter mostly to myself. "Hello scary lab-coat man, who are you?"

He looks at me and smiles insanely. "I'm Franken Stein. Who are you?" He asks menacingly.

"I'm Zuki Tawny, Mr. Stein. I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut me open and switch my kidneys." I inform him like it's completely normal.

He laughs. "I'll refrain from doing that." He says, though doesn't commit to not cutting me open. "I see this I the second time you've been here… today." He adds. "But you've also put Blackstar in here, so I guess that's a plus." He laughs.

"Hmm, if we were fight closer together I could have tried to match his wavelength." I mumble. "I tried not to kill him you know, just hit him hard enough to take him down." I tell Stein.

"I can tell, he's all scraped up but there's no actual damage." Stein comments. "You need to be able to kill someone."

I bolt up out of my bed. "You crazy? That kid doesn't deserve to die! Neither did the mini-shinigami!" I exclaim.

He chuckles and motions toward the door. "I'm not going to stop you."

I move my hands like I'm going to put on my headphones, but there's nothing around my neck. "WHERE IS MY IPOD?" I scream at him.

He snickers. "I knew it. You're similar to Justin, you need your music." He remarks. "Unfortunately your going to have to get it back from Shinigami-sama if you really need it."

I drop to the floor. "Man I'm tired of this…" I rub my temples. "Okay then, I guess I'm stuck singing, hmm?" I eye him. He shrugs, showing he doesn't care.

_I'm fall-ing down in-to my sha-dow,_

_Grasping onto e-very breath,_

_As I await the deadly night,_

_So sc-ary! _

_But you can't give in-to this, fear of pumpkin carr-iages,_

_Cause all the witches see it in your eyes!_

_See you in your dreams, yeah._

_Ba-by, _

_Your nightma-res too!_

_That's where I'll find you,_

_Fairy blue it is on-ly for you,_

_That I would crush the stars_

_And put them on dis-play_

_Black paper moon._

I stop there because Stein is staring at me rather like a piece of meat. I decide to cut my losses and scram. I get through most of the hallway before I'm stopped by a guy with white hair and red eyes. "What now, dammit?" I scream at him.

"So uncool." He mutters, and I see razor sharp teeth. "I say we make this a weapon vs. weapon thing." He turns his arm into a black and red scythe that wraps around me.

I lick my lips. "As long as you're okay with me singing." I say as I turn my arm into a curved silvery-purple blade that wraps around him too.

He frowns at me. "Pop?" He says disgusted.

I thump him on the head. "Punk!" I tell him. "My Chemical Romance, Kill All Your Friends."

He grins. "Aw, me and the psycho have something in common." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes. I do a back flip over his blade, slicing a little off the top of his spiky white hair.

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself_

_But honey what're you gonna do?_

I sing in a raspy, semi-insane voice. He's shocked silent at my voice.

_And you can sleep in a coffin_

_But past ain't through with you_

My arm goes back to normal and I turn my fingers into blades, running towards him.

_Cause we are all a bunch of liars,_

_Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?_

I nearly hit him in the face before a blade suddenly comes from his other arm and slices me on the shoulder, not deep, but it stings a little.

_And we are all about to sell it,_

_Cause it's tragic with a capital T,_

_Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!_

He runs towards me and swipes his blade towards my shoulder, it hits, causing one of the sleeves to come off.

_Cause we all wanna party when a funeral ends._

_Ba-ba-ba_

_Ba-ba-ba_

_And we all get together when we bury our friends._

_Ba-ba-ba_

_Ba-ba-ba_

My shirt still stays up, which I'm pretty surprised about, because it only half a T-shirt. I slice my fingers on his shoulder and a blade comes out of his arm, I dodge it so that it barely hits my bare stomach.

_It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face._

_Ba-ba-ba_

_Ba-ba-ba_

_And you're walking away, _

_and I will die in this place._

I turn my arm into a blade and it curves so that it hits him in his stomach.

_Sometimes you scrape and sink so low, I'm shocked of what you're capable of._

_And if this is the coronation, I ain't feeling the love. _

He swings his blade so that it's aiming for my neck, but I duck and it swings right above my face.

_Cause we are all a bunch of animals that never paid attention in school._

I turn my arm back into a blade and it hits him on the face, causing a little line of scarlet red to match his eyes.

_So tell me all about your problems _

_I was killin' before killin' was cool._

_You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!_

Then a blade shoots out of his other arm, and it hits me on my shoulder, so that it cuts the fabric of my shirt, on the other shoulder. So my shirt falls off completely.

"Shit!" I break from the song and try to grab for the fabric, I forget my fingers are still scythes, and I only cut the fabric more. My blades shatter and I glare over at the kid. "That was my favorite…/only shirt!" I scream at him, not even caring that I only have my bra on.

"It's… purple." He says, blinking at me. I look down at my bra; it's neon purple, with silver stripes.

"So wh-?" I don't get to finish my question before he explodes into a gushing nosebleed.

"I-I'm okay, cool guys see girls' bras all the time." He mutters from the puddle of blood he's lying in.

I press my fingers to my lips to suppress laughter. "Whatever you say, cool-guy." I tell him.

I walk over to him and stoop down next to his body. "Can I have your shirt?" I ask. "Even though it's probably covered in blood… because cool guys give girls their shirts?" I persuade, holding out a hand to him.

"Sure, whatever." He says, not opening his eyes. He's wearing a black and yellow sweatshirt I could use, but it looks pretty warm. He tries to reach for my hand without opening his eyes, but he misses by five inches and ends up grabbing my boob. "W-what is that?"

I surround myself in a black aura. "Take a fucking guess, bastard." I growl. "You have one guess before shred you to ribbons."

"Aw shit." He stutters, releasing my breast as quickly as possible. "Please don't kill me!" He begs.

I stand up and stomp on his but with my steel-toes combat boots. "I swear to fucking god." I continue stomping on him. "I'm going to pulverize you! Grate you into little pieces! Burn you to ashes! I'm gonna fucking annihilate you!" All that time I was stomping him under my boot. "Now give me your damn jacket, you jackass!"

He gives it to me with a shaky hand and I snatch it away from him and slide it on. "Fucking moron, bastard, jackass, motherfucker." I mutter as many cusses as possible before he stands up.

"S-sorry." He stutters still trying to look cool by scratching his head.

"Screw you!" I yell. "I'm getting the fuck out of here." I say and start down the hallway.

He grabs me by the wrist, and stops me. "Listen, Shinigami-sama just wants to give you a shot in the DWMA!" He tries to reason. "Come on, I'll take you to the Death Room and you can at least talk to him."

He starts to pull me, and I won't budge. "Let go." I say, trying to tug my arm away. He won't release it. "I said let go." I repeat, he still won't let go. "Fine, have you kissed anyone before?" I ask him.

He stares at me with those beady red eyes. "Yeah…" He says reluctantly.

I sigh. "Okay then, I guess you haven't." I shrug. "I suggest you let go of me if you have a crush on anyone." I warn him.

He blushes red. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean, if you don't let go of me,_ right now,_ I'm going to have to resort to alternative methods." I walk forward, closing the gap between us and glaring him in the eyes.

He releases my hand and I flip over him. "See ya, lover-boy." I call back to him. "Oh, and thanks for the jacket, you perverted bastard!"

Then, a little girl, wearing a plaid skirt, yellow sweatshirt, black jacket and tie, stops me. "Why are you wearing Soul's shirt?" She asks, blinking at me with emerald eyes.

"Because he broke my other one." I say, assuming Soul is the guy I go the shirt from. "I don't want any girl scout cookies, so I'll be on my way." I attempt to walk past her, but she holds out an arm.

"Shinigami-sama wants to talk to you." She says sternly.

"That's nice, cupcake." I pat her on her pigtailed head and flip over her without a problem. "But you're hardly a big fish, and I'd appreciate a break from all this harassment!" I call back to her as I make a break for it, but lucky me, a giant blue zombie is waiting for me.

"HOLY CRAP!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "That's is IT, forget this crap, just give me my freaking headphones!" I drop to my knees and press my hands to my head to keep it from completely exploding.

The zombie looks down at me. "I wasn't the kind of man to let fugitives go, and I'm still not." He says, like it matters.

I hear Naigus' voice. "Quit while you're ahead, Zuki." She tells me.

I get up and go to the nearest wall. I then begin to smash my head on it, continuously. "Someone." _Bang._ "Fucking."_ Bang._ "Kill."_ Bang_ "Me." _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Stop that!" Naigus snaps. "You're freaking me out." She says calmly.

I sigh and stop hitting myself. "Take me to Shinigami-sama, I don't care anymore." I say and turn myself into a scythe so I can slap myself while in my own person darkness.

When Sid picks me up I have to literally bite my fingers to keep from burning him with my wavelength. When we get to the Death Room he plants my blade into the floor. I transform into a human and I sit on the floor in front of a cartoonish reaper.

"Yo, Shinigami-sama, can I please have my iPod before I self destruct?" I ask him curtly.

He chops me on the head. It doesn't hurt enough to make me cry, mostly because I don't have feeling in my head anymore. Everyone stares at me. "Please?" I repeat still curt.

He tosses me my iPod and my skull headphones, which I gratefully put on and turn up instantly, though not to max. The song that turns on is strangely Three Days Grace "Time of Dying" which has nothing to go with anything… so yeah! I'm happy enough to have my music so I put on a happy smile and close my eyes. "Thank you!" I giggle and open my eyes back up

Everyone stares at me now, because none of them but Naigus have seen me even smile, so giggling is definitely out of the picture. I can't regain my composure so I just sit there smiling at everyone.

By the way, I do mean _everyone_, because everyone is here. I only don't recognize three of them, two girls in semi-matching outfits and one standing behind Blackstar. I look at all of them happily and finally break their silence. "So, I'm Zuki Tawny, who are you people?" I ask them all.

Death the kid, Blackstar, Naigus, Soul and Stein ignore the question.

The shrimp answers the question first. "I'm Maka Albarn!" She says cutely, she has light blond hair, bright emerald eyes, and her boots actually look quite punk.

"Kay, nice to meet you meister, I'm guessing Soul's your weapon?" She nods. "I like your boots." I add and she blushes at the complement.

The girl hiding behind Blackstar, which doesn't work because she's really tall and he's short, answers next. "I-I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She has a long black ponytail that reminds me of a chain, and dark indigo eyes that didn't look me in the face. Her outfit is tight, like an assassin's, and beige with a yellow star sewn on one side.

I nod at her. "Sweet name, you must be that shadow weapon from earlier." I say and she blushes, nodding.

The taller of the two twin-ish girls speaks up next. She has long blond hair and a nice figure. "I'm Liz Thompson." She says coolly. She's wearing a red shirt and long pants, also a really tacky hat too.

The shorter one speaks up. Her boobs are bigger, and her hair is short and choppy, but other than that and her shorts, she's the same as the other. "I'm Patty Thompson!" She says excitedly. She and the other one have matching light-blue eyes.

"Well okay then, you guys must be the twin pistols that take care of the little reaper." They nod, Patty vigorously, and Liz only once.

The blue zombie talks next. "I'm Sid Barret." He says.

"And… you're a zombie?" I ask hesitantly. He nods. "Well, awesome then." I say, unshocked as ever.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Shinigami-sama says. "I'm Lord Death." He tells me. "You obviously know that already though, so I'm just gonna tell you straight, your coming to the academy no matter what!"

I frown automatically. "No thank you, sir." I say politely. "I've got my headphones, and I think I'll skip town now!" I say, jumping up quickly. I start out the door, but a black blade curling in my path stops me.

"I don't think so." A new voice says. I turn around and see a guy with reddish-brown hair, wearing a black cross tie and a loose fitting outfit, with a scythe coming out of his arm.

"Death Scythe?" I ask. He nods. I whistle. "Wow, you guys really don't want me to leave, hmm?" I do a back flip so that I land on his blade for a half second and us it as leverage so that I can fly all the way to the first guillotine. "But I've gotta scram, thanks for my music!"

My iPod changes to Green Day "She's a Rebel." I wink at them all and start doing back flips on the arches.

This time the shrimp, Maka, catches up with me, because I'm not actually trying. "I don't think so." She says, wielding Soul so that she's got me trapped between his blade and her body.

I smirk at her and lean forward so that our lips touch. This sends an electric shock through her and Soul. I lean away and mutter. "Resonance Kiss."

_Resonance Kiss: When Zuki kisses anyone (yes even another girl) that person automatically adjusts their wavelengths to hers, causing their partners and them shock and a need to recover._

Maka has dropped Soul from the sudden pain in her hands and has pressed her fingers to her lips with a crazy red blush on her cheeks. "I really am sorry, sweetie, but I'm in a hurry and I need a good head-start." I tell her, and give her a handkerchief from one of my cargo pants' pockets. "See ya." I jump from guillotine to guillotine until I get to the end and walk out the door.

To my great disdain, Blackstar and Tsubaki are standing there. My iPod switches to Mindless Self Indulgence "Shut Me Up." "Yo, god, you think you could give me a break?" I ask Blackstar.

He grins madly. "Nope! Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode." He orders the poor girl, but she nods obediently.

He enchanted sword mode looks pretty major, so I decide to move quickly. "Gotta run, sorry sweeties." I do a flip so that one of my hands grabs onto Blackstar's head. I shoot my wavelength through him. "Wavelength roots." I mutter.

_Wavelength roots: roots the person to the ground with Zuki's wavelength, at full power, it could root a giant to the ground. Lasts 13 minutes at the least. 13 weeks at the most._

He's tied to the ground and gets in apposition like a tree; it's sort of funny, really. I don't take time to admire the joke though_. I need to get the hell outta dodge_! I think. _Man, so the shrimp and Mr. god down… Mini-Shini is next then? _ I ask myself, and looky, looky, there stands the little reaper with his twin pistols standing behind him in semi-perfect alignment.

"Yo!" I shout, still running towards him. "The short one is off by five centimeters to the left!" I laugh.

He literally freaks out. "PATTY YOUR STANCE!" which is followed by her "Oops! Sowwe!" She giggles.

I flip over all of them, waving at Liz, who is grimacing at me. "Sorry sweeties! But I'll be off!" I wink.

_Three down, but all hell is going break loose if I'm guessing correctly. _I think. _Who the hell am I kidding? I'm not guessing! This guys soul is seriously strong, even without a weapon. _I slap myself in the face and try to think of alternate ways out of the building. _But I've never been in the building before! So the only way out is the front!_

I run out of the front and try to flip over the lab coat-man. He grabs my foot and sends his wavelength through my body. I scream and kick out of his grip. In the end I end up sitting on the ground trying not to move my leg.

"Soul sutures." He says. I'm stuck to the ground. "That was surprisingly easy, I thought you might at least fight me." He says. "But I guess your tactic was trick and run, right?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I Resonance kissed Maka, Wavelength rooted Blackstar, and Kid jut needed a little push off the edge." I tell him, thoroughly stuck. "I was planning on this the whole time, but I guess I was hoping _Soul Cancel_ might help." I say loudly.

_Soul Cancel: Zuki can turn off her soul for a limited amount of time as long as her music is still attached. This helps because without a soul wavelength to hang onto, Soul Sutures are rendered useless._

The song on my iPod changes to Stance Punks "I Wanna Be" and my soul empties. My hair turns black and my eyes go white. My skin turns pale and the only thing fueling me is the music leaking out of my iPod. _Move._ I tell my legs, which are no longer tied down.

They move, in fact, they move pretty damn fast, faster than I can move with my soul on full. I'm halfway across the city before Stein catches up with me, obviously thrown off. He tries to grab me but I slam a kick into his face, and at that moment his soul wavelength goes back into him, because it's being forced out.

My soul wavelength returns, but it's a weak little pulse so I decide to keep running on empty. In fact, by the time I get to the end of the city I think I might have half a chance of getting the fuck out of here.

_Oh please, you're soooo not getting out of here that easy. _My soul nags. I roll my eyes as the color returns to my hair, eyes and tan skin.

And then I'm blasted from the side by a long-distance shot. _Bye, bye color! _I giggle in thought as I black out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zuki: Hello sweeties! *****Winks at everyone*******

**L: O.o Zuki, you scare me… anyways, I own absolutely nothing. None of the songs or characters. (same goes for the first chapter too)**

**Zuki: Awwww! You own me!**

**L: Zuki doesn't count, anyways please look up all the songs and say how much you love them!**

**Zuki: Yeah, they're seriously badass! Download them onto your iPods and stuff, oh and dye your hair neon purple too!**

**L: Also, never listen to Zuki about anything but music!**

**Zuki: Pretty much!**

**Both: Enjoy our show!**

_What is this? The third time I've blacked out? _I ask myself in a pissed off way. _I need to clean up my act._

I open my eyes to see that Mr. Stein and Ms. Naigus are both looking at me. "She's awake." Naigus says.

"Oh, that's good." Someone says from behind the curtain. I think it's Tsubaki or Liz, because I haven't heard much of their voices so I didn't get an exact feel for them yet. "Is she okay?" The same voice asks, probably Tsubaki.

"Yeah." Stein says. "She's fine, not even a scratch on her." He says like he's almost mad about that. "She's also restrained, so you can come in." He tells them.

_Yeah, restrained._ I think. They have my hands behind my back and my legs tied together. There's duck tape on my mouth so I can't talk, and I think the chains are lowering my wavelength. The most horrible part is that my headphones are nowhere to be found. I start shouting cusses at all of them but they just come out as loud mumbles. _Screw all of you, go die in a sewer._ I think as I glare at them like crazy.

They all look at me; Maka and Soul are glaring at me. Death the Kid and Liz look apathetic, but Patty looks happy. Blackstar is pouting about something and Tsubaki is smiling awkwardly.

I snicker through the duck tape. _The shrimp and the cool-guy must like each other. _I reason. _Okay then, I've pissed off two people, five to go._ I look down at the duck tape and Naigus takes it off, giving me a warning look with her silver-blue eyes.

"Hey honeys." I say, beaming at them. "What can I do for ya?" I ask with a little evil grin on my lips.

Maka looks like she's about to hit me, Soul is frowning and looking in the other direction. "We're here to take you to your new apartment." Maka says through clenched teeth.

"I'm fine with sleeping outside." I tell her blandly. "It's really no big deal, as long as you give me back my headphones before I kill you all." I threaten emptily. I yawn and roll my eyes at the glares I receive for that comment. "Fine, fine, I'll play nice with others." I say as emptily as before.

"Whatever." Soul mutters, he looks at Stein. "You can take the chains off her, she doesn't really have a chance against all of us." He tells him, shooting me a scarlet death glare.

Stein releases my shackles and I stretch. "Headphones." I say with enough anger to light the air on fire. Naigus tossed me my silver headphones, attached to my iPod. I turn up my iPod and it starts playing Paramore "Ignorance" "Okay then. I swear to be civil." I promise.

They all look at me doubtfully. I shrug, and then look at Maka. "Sorry for kissing you like that, it was uncalled for, but it was purely business." I tell her and look at Soul. "You can have your jacket back once I get a new shirt, pervert." I snap at him.

Maka blushes and nods so that her blond pigtails sway a little bit. Soul grimaces at me with those sharp teeth and beady red eyes.

I get out of the bed and stuff my hands in my pockets. "Where exactly is my prison?" I ask Death the Kid, because he looks like the one that would know.

"It's an apartment, you'll be getting a meister soon enough, so it'll be decently large." He says factually. "We're leaving for it right now, I just hope you don't try running."

"You could carry me in my scythe form, but I guess that would be kinda hard to do without matching wavelengths." I ponder out loud. "Anyways, just take me, I probably won't run." I half promise with a big smile on my face.

They all roll their eyes at me, well not Tsubaki (who's still smiling awkwardly) or Patty (who's giggling to herself about giraffes of something). We all walk out together, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty are in front of me, Tsubaki and Blackstar are behind me, Maka is on my right and Soul is on my left.

I sigh and turn my headphones up as high as possible as the song turns to VersaEmerge "Whisperer" I walk to the drums and my fingers start to play the guitar involuntarily.

Soul looks at me and mouths the question "What are you listening to?"

I look over at him and grin. "VersaEmerge: Whisperer."

_A deep shade of hori-zon go-ld_

_The constellations remind me. I. am. home._

_We were lit from the west_

_Our sil-hou-ettes _

_Yet a sight of in-dustrial-ness _

_As the si-lence wins o-ver_

_E-very Word!_

I sing out loud, everyone has stopped walking and started staring at me. Soul is grinning at me like "_Cool"_ Death the Kid, Maka and Liz are like "_WTF?"_ Tsubaki is clapping softly, Blackstar is grinning like mad, and Patty is clapping and wooting like an insane person.

"You're good." Maka says first. Death the Kid and Liz nod once, Tsubaki and Patty nod more vigorously. Blackstar and Soul are both grinning at me.

"Not really." I say truthfully. "Anyways we should probably get going before it gets too dark, right?" I remind them. They nod and we continue forward.

Blackstar and Soul have been grinning at each other for a while now, and they're really starting to creep the hell out of me. "Hey guys, we've gotta go do something before it gets dark too!" Blackstar says. Soul nods.

"Whatever." Maka says "Soul, be home for dinner or I'll chop you into oblivion." She threatens half heartedly as the two boys run away. "I swear, those idiots are always up to something." She mutters to me.

"They are boys, boy are naturally stupid." I remind her and she giggles. "Anyways, are you okay without a weapon this late?" I ask her. "I don't think you could use Tsubaki very well, because she's a shadow weapon." I think about Maka trying to use a chain scythe, and her getting all tied up in the chain.

She shrugs. "It's been pretty quiet around here since Asura was defeated a few months back." She says boredly. "And anyways, we have Kid here, along with Liz and Patty."

You know, the very second she says that, Kid stops dead in his tracks. "THE TIOLET PAPER!" He screams, grabbing Liz and Patty. "IT'S NOT IN A TRIAGLE!" He skateboards away so fast you might think he's on fire.

"Oh for the love of bacon." I mutter. Maka and I freeze at the same time. _Three Kishin eggs?_ I think, very pissed off. _Are you fuckin' kidding me? _I literally scream in my mind.

A giant arm comes flying towards us and we can only dodge. "Tsubaki, turn your hair into a chain scythe and try not to get killed!" I order her; she nods, looking at me with big indigo eyes. "Maka!" I jump towards the shrimp.

She nods and closes her eyes tight. I touch her lips with mine lightly, so that it's not really a kiss, but it still works. "Resonance kiss." I mutter and turn into a scythe.

Maka opens her eyes and they look scary. _What are your modes?_ She asks in thought.

_Forget about modes, I don't know them! I'm used to fighting alone, just focus on the technique. _I tell her calmly.

_What's that sound? _She asks, referring to my music playing in the background.

_My music filters through us, use the beat for balance and let me sing to you. _I tell her.

The song playing in my iPod at the time I transformed is _Black Paper Moon._

_If you really put your faith in me,_

_When you're lost, here I am! _

_For-ever with your soul!_

_Waiting here above you pa-tient-ly,_

_Just like the shine-ing moon! _

Maka uses me to chop the arm off a kishin with one swing, she then takes it's head off with my serrated side. I continue singing, my voice only reaching Maka.

_Oh sym-bol, rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson sweet-ness that,_

_I had submerged it deep with-in_

_Your des-tiny is-n't so in-beautiful_

_Anything that you can dream!_

_Can also be the fate that you will have,_

She slices the next kishin straight down the center, so symmetrical that Kid himself wouldn't make a fuss.

_Don't try to use de-ceit,_

_On me _

_I will not break!_

_I won't surr-ender!_

The next kishin tries to grab Tsubaki, she screams, trying to use her scythe, but the kishin just grabs it and pulls her hair. Maka reacts instantly, throwing my into the kishin's back, she jumps up and pulls me so that I slice him in the center and he's dead.

_Fairy blue you are my everything_

_The reason I go on_

_In this cap-tiv-ity_

_E-tern-ally _

_If you raise your voice and call for me_

_I will, find you, my dear, where ev-er you may be!_

_And I will be sure to set you free _

_From this en-snaring curse._

The song stops there, even though it isn't over yet, but I transform back and sit on the pavement, catching my breath. "Nice technique." I complement her.

She looks at me with respect in her eyes. "You rock." She says, even though it sounds sorta weird coming from her, I grin.

"Not really, I'm just a weapon, it's all in the meister." I say. "Or at least that's what those brats in kinder garden used to say." I laugh. "But seriously, sweet moves." I look around at the three red souls floating there. "Thanks for the food!" I say and grab for the souls.

Maka slaps my hand. "I don't think you should eat them." She says. "They might not be on Shinigami-sama's list."

I groan. "Come on, I'm hungry!" I plead. "Your going to just let them float there?" I ask madly.

She nods in that stern way of hers and I whine about how hungry I am. Tsubaki looks at us, and giggles. "Thanks for saving me, you two." She thanks us earnestly.

"Yeah, no prob." I say. "Anyways, let's see if I remember this… 42-42-564 When ever you want to knock on death's door?" I ask Maka, she nods. "Go ask him if I can eat them!" I demand.

She rolls her eyes and pulls out a pocket mirror, writing the numbers in silently.

"_Wassup, wassup, wassup?"_ The mirror says. "_How are you Maka? Did the new weapon get home safely?" _It asks in the voice of Shinigami-sama

"Not yet, she wants to know if she can eat these kishin eggs." She holds the mirror up to the souls.

"_Oh, sure!" _He says as cheerful as always. _"The were on my list anyways, thanks for taking care of them for me!"_

I grin hungrily and grab the first soul. It's squishy between my fingers, thick and warm from just being alive. I pop it into my mouth and it's spongy texture slides down my throat. I eat the other two faster and let out a satisfied sigh. "Awesome." I mutter. "Comprehensively badass."

Maka and Tsubaki laugh at me and I blink at them. "What?" I ask them quizzically.

"Oh, nothing." They giggle. "Nothing at all." I glare at both of the giggling girls. "Really, it's nothing!" They swear.

I sigh and let it go, standing up and brushing off my cargo pants. "You guys can show me home now." I remind them. They nod and we walk together, them chatting, me listening to my music. The song is VersaEmerge's cover of "Paint it Black".

Tsubaki and Maka grin back at me and I tilt my head at them. They giggle and look away. _These girls are really freaking me out now. _I think, rolling my eyes at them. "We almost there?" I ask. They nod. I sigh. _Maybe, annoying me is the better way to put it. _I rethink.

When we get to the apartment Maka tells me that she and Soul live right below me. "So if you need anything, just come down and ask!" She says cheerfully. Tsubaki nods, and they leave me to my new apartment.

I take off my headphones and put them around my neck, looking at the place. The kitchen is sorta attached to the living room, and there's a hallway with three doors. The living room has a coach, table and TV. The kitchen is pretty decked-out, a stove and oven, microwave and refrigerator.

I open a door to one of the rooms, it's a bathroom, I move on to the next one, it's a small bedroom with a bed and desk. It's walls are black, so it's gonna be my room.

I look at the next room; it was white walls, a bed, and a bigger desk. _My meister can have that one._ I think blinking at the brightness.

I go back to the smaller black room and lay down on the dark purple carpet.

_Nighty-night._ I think with a giant yawn. I close my eyes and go to sleep without another thought about it.

"_Zuki-chan." A voice purrs to me in my sleep. "Zuki Tawny." It repeats._

"_Yes." I answer half-heartedly, trying to slip back into the darkness of my black sleep. "What is it?" I ask the voice with a little yawn slipping through my lips._

_The voice chuckles at me. "It's your mother speaking." She purrs so sweetly I feel like I'm drowning in the thickness of it. Like I'm trying to swim through a sticky pool of honey._

"_Yes mom?" I say sarcastically. "What can I do for you?" I say, looking towards a little sliver of light that's ruining my perfect darkness._

"_Come look at your mother." She says in an almost hurt tone, which soon switches back to playful. "Towards the light." She beckons; I can feel her words pulling me towards the little annoying light._

"_Okay." I say tiredly, trying to rub sleep from my eyes. "I'm coming." I get up and start walking closer to the little crescent of pure white light. When I reach it, a hand slips through the little opening of light, like a rip in a piece of fabric._

_The hand has neon purple nails; each nail seems to be glowing with little bits of light. "Good." The voice complements me. "Now hold on to my hand." She tells me, using her words like a guiding hand._

"_Sure." I obey, too tired to truly care. I reach out my hand to hers, and the very second I touch it; it clamps onto my hand and pulls me through the rip in my darkness. _

_I'm suddenly awake, in my dream that is. Like the darkness was trying to lull me away from the light. I'm face-to-face with the voice that says she's my mother._

"_I'm Siren." She purrs to me, touching a hand to my face. She has long white hair that's streaked with neon purple, her eyes are the most marvelous shade of purple that you can imagine, and her lips are white. "And you, are my Zuki!" She says excitedly, pulling me into a tight hug._

"_M-mom?" I remark suddenly at the woman clinging to me so tightly. "My mom is a… witch!" I shriek. "But I'm a scythe!" I try to wiggle away from her._

_She releases me, but holds me at arms length. She's wearing a long black gown, one neon purple glove, and a pair of neon purple high-heels. "Your father was a weapon, a scythe to be exact." She says, looking me up and down. "You look so much like me!" She squeals._

_I know what she means, our body types are so similar, we could be sisters, but she's taller and her breasts are bigger. Her hair is straight and sharp like mine, and her eyes must give mine their neon-purple color. "Y-yeah." I stutter, trying to comprehend this whole ordeal. "So, I'm a witch too?" I ask her._

_She laughs; it's such a sweet sound you wish you could bottle it up and save some for later. "You have some witch powers, dear." She tells me, patting me on the head. "And you definitely got some of the witch charm, now… do you have the Siren's Song?" she asks._

_Siren's Song_

_Siren's Song_

"Sirens Song!" I scream, bolting up from the floor like it's on fire. "WTF was that!" I scream.

I notice that the sun is completely up and I'm in an apartment. _Shit! I'm late for school! _My mind races. I'm still wearing Soul's shirt so I decide I have about enough time to go to go get a new one.

I run out of the door and out of the building before I can even start thinking about school. I get to my usual piece of sidewalk and behold; there is a shirt. A half shirt, a neon purple half shirt, a neon purple half shirt with a silver soul printed on the middle.

I look around, no one seems to be coming, or at least I can't sense anyone, that is. I switch shirts quickly, the new shirt fitting perfectly. "Good as new!" I say, tossing Soul's shirt on my shoulder and making a run for the school.

I get there just in time to be tackled by Blackstar. "THE GREAT BLACKSTAR CHALLENGES YOU TO A BATTLE!" He laughs like a jackass.

I shove him off of me, and growl. "I swear to bacon, I will fucking kick your ass." I tell him, curling my fingers into scythes.

I see Soul leaning back on one of the pillars, trying to look cool. He's wearing a white shirt and black jacket this time. "Oh yeah?" He asks.

"Oh, hells yeah." I growl at them both. I toss Soul his jacket and it hits him in the face, causing him to loose his balance and slide to the right, so he hits his head on the pavement. I snicker at him.

"Soul, you're making the great Blackstar look bad!" He shout-whispers at Soul.

Soul get back up and glares at me with his scarlet red eyes. "So uncool." He mutters to me.

"Yes, yes you are." I say, smiling brightly at him. "Anyways, sweeties, I best be gettin' to class." I say and flip over both of their heads without a problem. "See ya!" I grin at them and start running towards the Death Room. _I wonder who my teacher will be._ I think.

When I get to the Death Room I run under the guillotines faster than should be possible. I skid to a stop in front of Lord Death, who is having a cup of tea with Sid.

"Yo, yo, yo!" He greets me. "It's Zuki!" He says. Sid nods at me. "You're in the Crescent Moon class, and I suggest you hurry, Dr. Stein doesn't like late students." He says, and drinks his tea.

_How does he drink through the mask?_ I think. _Whatever, it doesn't matter! I'm late! _ I think franticly. I run back through the guillotines. I run through the hallway like crazy and find myself in front of the door to the Crescent moon class.

"Well that's just luck." I mutter. I walk through the doors of the classroom and everyone stares down at me.

Stein looks at me, and adjusts his screw. "You're late." He says, like he's deciding what way to cut me open.

"I suggest the Y cut." I say like it's completely normal. "It's easier to separate skin and flesh that way." He blinks at me. "You know, when you cut something open… aw, forget I said something." I mutter.

I look at the seats, there's only one empty seat, and it's between Maka and Tsubaki. I look and Stein, he nods towards the seat, and I go sit down. Maka and Tsubaki giggle at me, smiling cutely.

I raise my eyebrows at them, and they cut out their giggles. I don't even bother listening to what Stein is saying. I mostly figure it's about dissections judging the look on his face. I roll my eyes and turn up my iPod. Paramore "Brick by Boring Brick" is playing, so I start humming a little. Stein looks up at me and says something similar to "Zuki, are you listening?"

I blink at him and nod halfheartedly. He sighs and continues talking about whatever he's talking about. I look over at Maka who is taking notes, then at Tsubaki, who is looking at him like he's a great teacher.

I don't have a pencil or notebook, so I decide to screw it and lean back in my seat, covering my eyes with my arm. _Okay, let's review. _My soul nags. _Our mother is Siren, a witch._ I roll my eyes mentally. _She asked you about Siren's song, which you already know about, hmm? _I roll my eyes mentally once again. _And last but not least, there must be a reason she's making contact now, and never before. _I roll my eyes in real life this time.

I uncover my eyes to find Tsubaki and Maka staring at me intently. "What?" I snap at them in a whisper. They go silent, but share a small smile together. I roll my eyes at them. _If you roll your eyes too much, they'll roll out of your head. _I tell myself and suppress a depressed sigh.

I can hear the bell ring over my iPod and Stein dismisses the class for lunch. Maka and Tsubaki both grab one of my arms, and I'm towed towards bacon-knows where. My iPod changes to Panic! At The Disco "There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet"

My feet are dragging as these girls tug me along. _Where in bacon's name are these chicks taking me? _I ask myself halfheartedly. _Aw, who fuckin cares, I just hope we're going to get some food… bacon. _I drool at the thought of the greasy, crispy, delicious… what was I talkin about? Forget it, _baaaaaaaaccccccooooonnnnnn! _

Anyways, these girls must be dragging me somewhere pretty cool because they can't stop giggling at each other. I roll my eyes one more time, just to see if they might actually roll out of my skull (which would be freakin awesome) but they stay put (Awwww) inside my sockets. I give up trying to guess where the hell we're going and loose myself in the ridiculous music.

When I feel us stop, I realize we're only at the basketball court. _Whatever._ I mutter mentally. _And they got me all excited._ I notice that Soul and Blackstar are there too, along with a boy…girl? who has pink hair. He/She has black eyes and is wearing a long cloak/dress. She/He looks really awkward, and her/his arm must be glued to his elbow because it doesn't seem to move.

I turn my iPod down. "Yo." I say, and nod at them. "What up with that… um, new person." I say, referring to the fact he/she looks like a he-she and not a he or a she.

"_He's_ Chrona." Soul says, pointing a thumb at the nervous pink-haired _boy._ "And he's gonna be on your team." He says, and Blackstar shoves him towards me.

"My team?" I ask them with a bored little look on my face. I sigh. "Looks like I've been dragged into some uncool basketball game." I say purposefully loud.

A vein grows on Soul's forehead, and Blackstar laughs in his obnoxiously loud way. "THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL DEFEAT YOU!" He spouts as loud as humanly possible.

I clench my jaw. "Fine." I agree, rolling my eyes at him. A grin suddenly appears on my face. "You may have surpassed _god,"_ I yawn at the word, then shoot him a challenging glare. "But let's see you defeat _bacon."_ I stick my tongue out at him.

His eye twitches. "OF COURSE I'LL SURPASS SOME BREAKFAST FOOD!" He shouts at a volume louder than any sane person shoulder ever reach.

"OH YEAH?" I shout back, even louder than him. "LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" I shout in the defense of bacon everywhere. Tsubaki passes the ball the Blackstar, and I glare at him.

He sticks his tongue out at me, and spins the ball on his finger. I look over to Chrona and grin at him. "We got this." I tell him, holding out a fist.

He gives me a shaky smile and touches his fist to mine. I'm about to turn away when a giant black blob suddenly erupts out of the kid's back. "What the fuck?" I mutter and recoil from the shy boy.

"I was about to say the same thing to you!" They black thing says. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Pairing up with Chrona, he's a loser! He'll lose the entire thing for you. And what the fuck are you talking about "Bacon"? You talk about it like it's some kind of god!" The thing rants.

"Bacon is god!" I challenge him. Then I get a good look at him. "You're actually freakin adorable, you know that?" I pet it on the head.

"Adorable?" He scoffs. "I'll show you adorable!" He says, using a white hand to grab the hem of my shirt. "Take this!" He shouts, pulling up my shirt so that my bra is showing.

"Big deal!" I stick my tongue out at him, not even bothering to pull the shirt back down. "I'm wearing a bra, dumbass!" I shout at him.

Before the black thing can retort, Soul hits the pavement, and Blackstar falls on top of him. I stifle a snicker as Tsubaki runs to her partner, while Maka pretends not to be staring at my boobs over her book. I roll my eyes at all of them and look at Chrona, who is blushing so red you'd think he's gonna explode.

I slap him in the face lightly. "Get a hold of yourself dude, it's a bra." I tell him, pulling my shirt back down for good measure. "Now… you _are_ a guy aren't you?" I ask doubtfully.

He blushes and nods nervously. "Y-yeah." He stutters trying very hard to not look at my chest.

I sigh. "Yup, he's a guy." I mutter, and turn to the two morons lying in pools of their combined nose blood. I roll my eyes at them and give a pitying look to Tsubaki. She's trying to snap Blackstar out of it by poking him the face, but he's grinning blankly up to the sky and crushing Soul under his weight. "And so are those morons." I mumble under my breath.

I retrieve a basketball from the bushes and start dribbling it with my left hand, checking out the nails on my right. "You do realize if you don't get up you'll have been defeated by me." I snicker under my breath and give him a challenging glare.

Blackstar jumps up and clenches his fist in front of his face in a victory pose. "THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL NOT BE SO EASILY BEATEN!" He laughs so obnoxiously, I could just smack him over the head with a lead pipe.

I feel my eye twitch and my right fingers curl into scythes for a split second. "I swear you make me want to slice you to ribbons and tie my hair up with you." I grumble and glare at the blue haired moron. I then touch my fingers to my hair. "Oh yeah, it got cut short." I grumble, getting more and more pissed off by the second. "I blame you all."

I've surrounded myself in a thick black aura with all of my depressing anger, and Chrona is surrounded in his own dark purple apologetic and fearful depressing aura. He's mumbling apologies like prayers and shivering like I'm gonna whack him or something.

I shake off my dark aura and walk over to him reproachfully. "Look, Chrona, sorry for scaring you like that." I try to console him gently. "Sometimes I'm really scary when I get mad." I tell him, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

He wiggles out of my grip and flinches away from me. "Please don't kill me!" He begs, tears streaming down his por little face. Something made me want to slap those tears off his adorable little face, though. I repress that urge… barely and let him sob himself into oblivion if he wants to.

I clench my fist and think of how I'm going to beat the crap out of Blackstar in a few minutes, with or without Chrona's minimal help. "I will beat the shit out of you in the name of all thing bacon!" I vow, really loudly.

Soul get's up off the ground, somehow not drenched in his nose blood. "You know, she's really uncool when you think about it." He says, rubbing the back of his head. "She's always talking about bacon and stuff."

I run over to him and grab him by the collar of his uncool shirt. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH BACON, PUNK?" I scream in his face fearlessly. I do not screw around when it comes to bacon. Bacon is my Buddha, and I swear, all who mock the bacon shall die in suffering pain. (Maybe that's pushing it, but I will kick their collective asses if they dare mess with the power the bacon)

"NO SIR!" He answers out of fear for his life, and or pretty-boy face.

"Damn straight." I mutter and release his shirt from my iron grip reluctantly. I brush my fingers through my hair and set my jaw. "Now," I say in a commanding tone. "Let's start this." I'm still dribbling the ball in my left hand without any trouble.

Blackstar cracks his knuckles and neck; with loud protests from Tsubaki (something about it being bad for your joints) Soul, on the other hand, was almost begging Maka to give him some attention (of course, begging is only him staring at her like a love-sick puppy)

I snicker at this, because it's obvious that at least one of the pair is oblivious to the other's feelings. Maka is oblivious to Soul's feelings towards her, even though she seems to share the same for him. Blackstar is oblivious to everything, especially Tsubaki's feelings (bacon knows his feelings) so it's an awfully cute scenario.

"Now!" I say, grabbing the ball in both hands. "Prepare for the beating of your lives!" I grin evilly at the pair of idiots, and they return the grin with cocky looks.

(The boys take a beating of a lifetime, Chrona quivers in the corner of the court, Maka finishes her book, and Tsubaki is cheering for Blackstar all the while.)

"What is that? 42 to 12?" I ask then tauntingly, sticking my tongue out at them too. "You guys loose… oh and by the way, did school end after lunch?" I ask them doubtfully.

Maka snaps her book shut and glares at Soul. "Nope, but it ended a few minutes ago anyways." She growls. I never thought a girl with pigtails could look so blatantly evil, but hell, she could scare me into a corner. She gets up, giving Soul the cold shoulder. "Come on Tsubaki, Zuki, let's leave the idiots to wallow in defeat." She snaps, I swear a blizzard is forming over Soul, and Blackstar is yelling about something unimportant.

"Kay." I say, stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking over to her. Tsubaki nods and comes over too. I whisper to Maka. "Don't you think your being a little hard on him?"

She blushes sea shell pink. "N-no!" She snaps defensively. "He made me miss half a day at school." She mumbles, a little less harshly and more embarrassed.

I roll my eyes at the girl. "Whatever, I need to go collect the payment for those souls. Wanna walk with me?" I ask; they nod and we start walking towards the school.

I smile at Tsubaki. "Does Blackstar ever listen to you?" I ask her with a small chuckle. "He' seems pretty thick."

A rosy pink covers her cheeks as she looks down at the ground. "W-well, not exactly." She starts twiddling her thumbs. "He's an idiot, but I like him that way." She admits, indigo eyes trying to avoid mine. Her long black ponytail swishes from side to side as she moves nervously.

I laugh. "You guys are so cute." I tell them. "I wonder what my meister will be like." I think out loud.

She girls giggle, in that super annoying "I have a secret" kind of way that girls like to giggle. I feel a vein pop out on my head. "What?" I ask them, irritated.

"Nothing!" They answer in obnoxious unison, giggling just for good measure.

I curl my fingers into scythes for a second and then return them to normal. "Whatever." I say. I notice my headphones are around my neck, and I move to put them back on, but the girls stop me.

"Wait!" They say irritatingly synchronized. Maka looks me in the eyes. "Why do you always put your headphones on?" She asks, an innocent question in and of itself.

I sigh. "No reason, I just love music and I'm not a big fan of reality." I say, stuffing my hand back into my cargo pants pocket. "Why do you always read books?" I ask her accusingly.

She blushes and darts her eyes away. "No reason…" She doesn't elaborate and I don't push her to.

Tsubaki is embarrassed just listening to the conversation, so we all shut up and walk. Which I like better than talking anyways, I turn up my iPod so that Plain White T's "What if" blasts into my ears.

As we walk to the DWMA my nagging little conscience interrupts me. _Your mama's a witch. _It snickers at me. I'd slap myself right now, if it wouldn't look like I'm completely insane. I curl my fingers into scythes for a half a second before I think better of it.

We reach the DWMA before I can psychically harm myself, so that's good. The girls show me the desk where I can show I completed an assignment, and they go to look at the assignment board.

"Pay for three kishin eggs, please." I ask less politely than I probably should. I have taken off my headphones, which is basically good enough.

The rotund lady behind the desk gives me a little pouch of coins. "There you go!" She says cheerfully.

I blink at them, and weigh it in my hand. "Cool." I mutter, and then look back at the woman. "Thanks, I'll be able to buy some bacon with this." I salute her, turn and walk towards the board.

Maka is saying. "I could do this one! It requires soul-sight, so it's my specialty." She tells Tsubaki proudly. Tsubaki nods and smiles encouragingly at the pigtailed blond. "Awesome, I should probably get Soul to look at it first though…" She ponders.

"Ask him." I impute. They both blink at me. "Well, he is half of your team, and just because the meister makes most decisions doesn't mean the weapon doesn't have a say." I answer their silent question automatically.

"Well, yeah." Tsubaki says. "We know that, it's just that Maka's sort of impatient when it comes to missions." She looks nervously at the blond, who nods begrudgingly. "And Soul doesn't think this sort of stuff is very cool."

"Comparatively, it's pretty lame." I look at the board. "This one requires a long range weapon, this one requires a blade, this requires a strong heart, this one requires… wait what the crap?" I look at the paper more closely. "Doesn't this thing say that this mission literally _requires thickheaded moron with low sixth sense-in other words, Blackstar."_ I read the slip out loud.

Tsubaki smiles nervously. "Yeah, those get posted every once in a while, places where the kishin madness is still strong but it's far away from towns." She laughs awkwardly. "I wish they didn't say 'moron' though," She pouts. "Though he really is too thickheaded to understand their calling him stupid." She sighs and shrugs.

I nod, and Maka pats her on the shoulder consolingly. We start to walk out down the hall but Soul and Blackstar walking in our direction stop us. "Sup?" Soul asks, giving me a small grimace before grinning, jagged-teeth at Maka.

I hide my snicker with a cough and pretend to look serious, while thinking about how stupid Maka is… not stupid… ignorant? Yeah that's the word. _Ignorance is your new best friend; ignorance is your new best friend._ I hum the tune softly without inquiring any glances from the people.

I notice they've gotten wrapped up in a group conversation that I'm thankfully not a part of so I walk off without looking back. My song switches to Paramore "Misery Business" and when I'm out of building I notice how completely freaking late it is, the sun is barely visible and the blood dripping out of the moon is flowing pretty nicely. I've always likes the moon because it drools blood, I mean, how freaking awesome would that be?

I walk down the streets of Death City without a care of kishin eggs of witches, mostly because I'm too consumed in my music, a little because I'm a badass weapon who doesn't need no fucking meister.

I get to my apartment faster than I thought I would, I unlock the door, shut it, relock it, take off clothes (save my underwear) and drag my sorry ass into bed before I can drop to the floor. _Nighty night._

Thank bacon I didn't have another creepy dream, just my flawless darkness blocking out anything that could ever be wrong.

_Until the damn doorbell wakes me up at five in the motherfucking morning. _I roll out of the bed, landing somehow on my feet and I drag myself to the door so reluctantly, I think I'm trudging. I don't give a damn who sees me in my underwear, so I unlock the door and open it about half way.

There's a boy with spiky black hair and matching black eyes standing there. He's wearing jeans and a black shirt with a pair of soul shaped headphones hanging around his neck.

I glare at the kid with every piece of anger I can muster (which is a lot) and mutter the most derogatory thing I can think of at the moment. "_What?"_

The boy stares at me, blinks, and continues staring. "I-I'm your new meister." He tries to not look down at my chest, fails and tries a smile.

I slam the door on him, lock it, and crawl back into my bed. _Fucking hell no._

**Zuki: Imma witch? I wasn't expecting that, I thought maybe my meister would be a witch or something**

**L: I knew.**

**Zuki: Well I fucking hope you knew, your the fucking author dammit!**

**L: Zuki, shut your mouth before I kill you.**

**Zuki: Please, like you can kill me.**

**L: 7 buttons, bitch, just 7 "Zuki dies" **

**Zuki: Aw shit... i love you man!**

**L: Damn straight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zuki~Wassup? Wassup? Wassup? My Honeys!**

**L~ Stop ripping off Shinigami-sama.**

**Zuki~Whatever, anyways I want to find out who that kid was!**

**L~ So does everybody else reading my story**

**Zuki~ Well somebody ate an extra helping of bitch-flakes this morning! For the love of bacon, lighten up!**

**L~Hush, figment of my imagination! Now it is time to tell the peoples the famous line of the internet ottaku fan-fic writer!**

**Zuki~ L does not own any characters except for the ones that aren't in the series, there will will be a crap-load of them but it's worth sayin!**

**L~Seriously, my friends are bugging me about being in this story-How the hell is that supposed to work?**

**Zuki~ Wait, Wait, Wait, you have FRIENDS? *Snickers***

**L~ *Maka chops her***

**Zuki~ T.T ow.**

**Both~ Enjoy our show! **

I open my emerald eyes as I hear a hesitant knock on the door. I sit up and slide out of bed. I stretch for a second, and change into my clothes quickly. I take a look at myself in the mirror. My blond hair is messy, not tied into its normal pigtails yet, but I don't want to keep the person waiting any longer so I walk to the door.

Soul obviously isn't up, and doesn't care there's someone at the door anyways. I mutter something unintelligible and open the door. There's a boy there, he has spiky black hair that reminds me of Souls, and deep black eyes that seem to go on forever. "Yes?" I ask, being polite, but actually kind of pissed off some guy woke me up at 6 in the morning.

"Uh, hi…" He starts off slow, his voice is interesting, it reminds me of someone or something but I can't put my finger on it. "I'm Ty-yo, I'm new and I'm supposed to live right above you…" This kid talks slow, but I'm quick enough to see what must have happened.

"Zuki locked you out, didn't she?" I guess; he nods sadly. I sigh. "You can come in, I doubt she's getting up for anything less than… bacon." I say, thinking about the girl I'd only just met. "I think I have some, you could try using it as a peace offering." I think out loud.

He smiles gratefully. He has nice looking lips… weird thing to think, but still. He has ivory skin that suits him well enough, but he seems off, I don't have enough energy this early to see his soul. "Yeah, I'd really appreciate it." He says, pretty formally.

I set away from the door, waving an arm in a welcoming gesture. He walks in hesitantly and stands in the middle of the room stiffly. I sigh and go to the kitchen. "I'm Maka, by the way." I call from the kitchen. After a good three minutes of rummaging through all the crap I come up with a package of bacon, half-eaten. I toss it to him, and he catches it without a problem. "I'll be seeing you, then." I dismiss him curtly and he walks out of the room awkwardly thanking me the whole time.

I shut the door, lock it and turn around to find scarlet eyes watching me with a small scowl on a jagged toothed mouth. "Soul…" I yawn. "Your up early, what's the big occasion?" I ask with a tired glaze in my eyes.

He seems angry, but he just shrugs in his emo little way he has sometimes, and turns away from me. His fist is clenched tight like he wants to hit something, but he just walks back to his room silently.

I blink at him. _What the hell was that?_ I think sleepily.

**Ty-yo's POV**

I had never imagined Zuki would be so… sexy. No, I had imagined that, but I never even once thought that the first time I ever met the girl that she would be in her underwear… but I'm fucking glad I did.

_Purple with silver stripes…_ I think in a singsong way. She has the most iridescent blue-purple eyes you can imagine, and her hair looks amazing cut short like it is… not that I remember much of them. _Silver and purple._ I rip off that one Christmas song for my perverted little thoughts.

I snap out of it to think about the shrimp I just met, she had messy blond hair and bland emerald eyes. She had no curves; she was short and flat chested so she doesn't interest me. There was a guy in that same apartment; who must be her weapon, but my soul sight is crappy so I wouldn't know for sure. He had ghost white hair and blood red eyes, he looked like he might actually be a problem.

I don't get time to think, because the very second I enter the hallway that my apartment's on, a girl in silver and purple underwear runs out of her room, immediately spotting me. She runs down the rest of the hallway and tackles me with full force. I hit my head on the floor hard enough to make my vision spin.

She lands on top of me so that her nose is almost touching mine. Her crystal purple-blue eyes are sparkling like ice. "You have bacon." She says, eyes darting to my hands. She sees the package of half-eaten bacon and snatches it. She's sitting on top of my stomach but I'm not complaining. She has so much bare skin; I think I have a major nosebleed. She gets off of me grinning madly at the bacon she's clutching to her chest. "You may come into the apartment now." She says, walking back into her room but leaving the door open invitingly.

I pick my myself up off the ground, wiping my nosebleed off on my wrist. "Totally worth the concussion." I mutter and walk into the apartment. It's definitely an apartment, so I leave it at that and stare at the girl in the silver and purple underwear.

"You stare at my ass one more time, I'll shish-kabob you before you can even bat one of those pretty-boy eyelashes." She says cheerfully, cooking her bacon happily.

I blink at her and look away. "I'm Ty-yo." I say uncertainly. "Sorry for waking you up so early." I sit down on the couch in the living room

"All is forgiven." She says, putting her bacon onto a plate. "I'm Zuki." She says, turning to look at me. "Hmm, your not too bad, plain, but cute." She looks me up and down. "I now have a problem with that look your giving me." She points a finger and wiggles it at me. "Wipe it off your face before I slice it off." She says like it's completely casual.

_Well, hell. This girl is completely insane._ I think trying to look at composed as possible. _Not that it's a bad thing…_ I measure the possibilities.

She sticks a piece of bacon in her mouth so that it hangs out a little; she chews it into her mouth and walks into a room. I hear rustling and she walks out less then five minutes later with a neon purple half-shirt on (that's really not much better than the bra) and black cargo pants (damn) also a pair of combats boots that look like they could kill me. "So, you my meister, hmm?" She says, stuffing another piece of bacon into her mouth.

I nod. "Yeah, I transferred here because I don't have a weapon." I state, watching the girl closely.

"Hmm, okay then." She says, she's finished the bacon and she walks over to me. "So I guess we need to match soul wavelength anyways…" She sits down on the couch next to me and looks at me with her sparkly ice-purple eyes.

"What are y-" I don't even get to finish my sentence. Zuki leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips. I'm shocked silent, almost pulling away from the girl. _What the hell?_ She tastes like bacon, which is fine, but she also tastes like something I've never thought had a taste. She tastes like music.

**Zuki's POV**

I'm a very blunt person, I mean, I'm not one to avoid things or beat around the bush. I like to make sure people understand exactly what I'm going to do as fast as possible. So I kissed him, it was going to happen anyways, and I figure it'd be better to kiss him before I decide better of it.

He tastes weird; I don't really understand what he tastes like, which is weird. His eyes look weird; I don't really understand his soul's wavelength, which is weird. His lips feel soft enough, though, and it's not like he tastes _bad_ so I figure to let it go and just stop kissing him.

**Ty-yo's POV**

She pulls away and looks at me with confused eyes. My eyes must be popping out of my skull. "What the hell?" I ask her.

"Oh, Resonance Kiss." She says then clears her throat and recites. "When I kiss anyone that person automatically adjusts their wavelengths to mine." She blinks at me. "What do you taste like?" She asks herself out loud. She ponders that for a minute, shrugs and says. "Whatever, you do taste good though."

I stare at this insane person and then realize I should probably be happy about her kissing me. I let it go. "Okay then, you taste like bacon and-" I cut myself off before I finish that statement. "That's probably only because you just ate bacon." I save myself.

She looks at me. "Hmm, no, I always taste like bacon." She says. "What do you taste like…" She leans forward again like she's coming in for another kiss.

I jump off the couch and back up into the wall. "Whoa, okay, no thanks." I say, panicked. "I'm just gonna go… to my room! Yeah," I bolt out of there faster than humanly possible.

**Zuki's POV**

_Hmm, that's weird._ I think. _Anyways, he did give me bacon. So that makes him my friend. Wow, I'm easy to win over… _I shrug it off and lie back on the couch. _What an interesting taste… I've tasted it before, but what is it? _I try to go through a list of things it could remind me of, but I don't get far. _Whatever, I guess it's not really worth the time._

I slide my headphones on and turn up the volume so that the song The Killers "Mr. Brightside" I tap the beat onto my leg softly before I get up and stretch. I curl my fingers into scythes and back into fingers. I blow the bangs away from my eye and think about cutting them. I take off my headphones and flip my hair in front of my face, my bangs are about the same length as my hair… no, they're exactly the same now, so I brush it over my ear and put my headphones on to keep it in place._ I blame all of you. _I repeat in anger of my lost hair.

The next song starts playing and I clear my throat. Out of complete and utter love of the song, I put "Snowstorm" by Mizore onto my iPod and just as suddenly forgot about it… well, who cares if the new guy thinks I'm a sap, totally worth it.

_Koori no kabe ga ima wa_

_Atakaku hodokete iku_

_Kajouna ai dato wa_

_Iwanaide hoshii_

_Omae to deatta_

_Ano hi kara Freeze_

_Shinu hodo ni suki de_

_Nemurenai yo_

_Snowstorm_

_Snowstorm_

_Kokoro wa mou fukiarete_

_Snowstorm_

_Snowstorm_

_Kogoeru hodo ni hageshii_

_Toriko ni sasete ah Passion_

I shut up, as the song still plays on in my ears. Ty has come to stare at me, mouth agape, at my singing so cutely. "GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM?" I shout defensively, curling my fingers into scythes at the annoying black-clad boy. He shakes his head quickly. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" I shout even louder, slipping my headphones onto my neck and fast walking to the door like a moron. "GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR!" I open the door, step through it, and slam it behind me louder than all hell.

I walk down the hall… actually I stomp down the hall, and try to compose myself before I start chopping through the walls and slashing down doors. I get to the stairs and slide down the railings. It takes a few sudden turns for me to get to the bottom without face planting. I flip off the rail and kick the wall, it does nothing but press my anger into the surface of the wall. I land on my feet and glare at the poor, defenseless wall I want to slice a hole through until I take a deep breath and settle with hitting my head against it.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with me?" I mutter, pressing my skull harder against the wall. "Fucking fuck I'm so fucking tired of this shit already. What the fuck has it been? A day?" I close my eyes and think about it. "Yeah, a day of this bullshit." I string a few more inaudible cuss words together until I start to feel better.

**L~Damn, this chapter is short, I must be running out of ideas.**

**Zuki~ Then ask the nice people what they want to happen!**

**L~Hell no! This is MY story... but I would like some comments T.T Doesn't anyone like my story?**

**Zuki~ They better like me! I'm the star!**

**L~ Feel free to hate Zuki, hell, even I hate Zuki... and I made her up!**

**Zuki~ Seriously, who fed you all those bitch-flakes?**

**L~Shut up you!**

**Zuki~ Fine! Hey, peoples who like me, and peoples who hate me, leave a comment about it so I don't have to deal with this lady's infinite bullshit! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Zuki~ Hey my Honeys! **

**L~ Sup readers.**

**Zuki~ L has been writing a lot lately because he internet is crap.**

**L~ Nothing better to do than write this crap.**

**Zuki~ Well, love you too bitch!**

**L~ Anyways, I give to you chapter 4, and Ty-yo's first appearence in one of these crappy bold-lettered thingys**

**Ty~ Yo.**

**Zuki~ Chatty... anyways it's still MY story, no matter how much this kid buts in.**

**Ty~ Whatever, you crazy bacon bitch.**

**Zuki~ ... Damn, I don't know enough about this guy to make a good comeback... but still LAY OFF BACON YOU HATER!**

**Ty~ *rolls eyes at her* L doesn't own any characters except the ones that obviously aren't from the series, like me, Zuki, and the witch.**

**All~ Enjoy our show!**

I have been banging by head on the wall very thoroughly, my thoughts are blurring and my vision is almost completely white. Then I notice a soul walking down the stairs, a familiar soul, it has jagged teeth and is a pure, silky white color. Most importantly it's a scythe, which is the dead giveaway. "Yo, Soul." I mutter loud enough for it to echo up to him.

"Yo." He calls back, getting to the bottom of the stairs faster than expected. "What's up?" He asks, probably staring at me trying to burrow my head into the wall.

"Nothing much, I wanna go someplace, you wanna cut class with me?" I offer. "I'm not going anyways, I figure new kid can just be thrown to the wolves for all I care." I inform him subtly of my great disdain for the kid.

I turn around and find Soul looking at me with those deep scarlet eyes of his. "Sure, I wasn't planning on going either." He says, shrugging in a cool-guy kind of way. Then he let's a bit of his insecurity into his face. "Is the new guy pale, black hair and eyes, soul headphones?" He paints a perfect description.

"Jealous?" I ask, tauntingly. He stiffens and glares blood-red daggers at me. "Chill, Maka will not be harmed by the scrawny new kid." I wink at him. "So uncool." I mutter, loud enough for him to hear.

"Shut up." He mutters quietly, secretly basking in his small and uncertain victory of new kid. "He your meister?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll last long trying to use a scythe." I say, twirling a bit of my newly-cut hair in my fingers. "He seems less… I don't know…" I search my mind for a word.

"Strong." Soul says certainly. "He's definitely not as strong as Maka, and absolutely not as coordinated." He looks like he could list a bit more, but bites his tongue with those sharp teeth of his. "Anyways, you haven't kissed him yet, so there's no attachment of your wavelengths…" He says like he's sure of himself.

"No, I kissed him." I say casually. He gapes at me. "What? He did give me bacon, so he can't be all bad… I guess you don't understand what I mean by that but never mind." I wave away his shock. "Forget about it, he's just some kid I kissed, like Maka, completely business."

Soul covers himself in a dark gray aura. "Oh, yeah, you kissed Maka…" He mutters so bitterly I can almost feel the hate radiating off of him and tainting his soul light gray.

"Please, save it for Maka herself." I stick my tongue out at the moron. "I have a feeling she won't want you to talk about it though, I have a feeling she's crushing pretty hard inside that thick skull of hers." Wow, how like me, to make wild yet true accusations about people I've only just met. Anyways I walk out of the building with Soul at my side and we're silent for a while until he finally get's curious.

"Where are we going?" He asks, not moving his scarlet gaze from the sidewalk in front of us. I notice his little grimace practically pasted to his lips and think about how badass this guy looks.

_Man, I wish my teeth were sharp like that, comprehensively badass. _"Hmm?" I snap back to reality as I realize he ask me something. "Oh, I figure it wouldn't kill us to go to Day Club before the clock hits twelve and it suddenly turns into some kind of Pop concert garbage." I say. I'm mentally measuring how badass we look together on a scale of 13 (cause 13 is the most badass number in the number-alphabet). Hmm, 12… only because he's shorter than me and I'm really not the tallest person.

"12 should get us in without a problem." I say absently to no one.

Soul thinks it was directed at him. "12? What, on a scale of one to 13?" He asks like it's some kind of universal thing.

"Fuck yeah, 13 is the most badass number in the number alphabet." I say, out-loud this time. "Wait, how do you know of the badass scale?" I ask him, shocked.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "13 is by far the coolest number ever invented." He says, in such an unintelligent way he could give Blackstar a run for his money. "But anyways, I've never heard of Day Club, what's it like?"

"Depends what time you get there, you get there at 6 in the morning it's hardcore punk. You get there at 12 it's a prancy little pop café. You get there at 4; it suddenly becomes a R&B fest. You get there at 9 pm, well I don't know I can't remember it too well, maybe a 70's thing? Something psychedelic… anyways we're gonna be there by 7, so we have a long while until the pop groupies show up, but they just appear there, I swear to god." I tell him, listing on because I like the sound of my own voice.

"Alrighty then." Soul says. "Anyways, what kinds of bands show up?"

"Mostly wannabes, but pretty kickass wannabes." I answer, looking at my hair, my poor, sliced hair. It almost brings tears to my eyes, the shortness of my beautiful hair… _I blame all of you._ I glare into the distance.

"Are you mad, or trying to slice the sidewalk with your laser vision?" He asks me, smirking with those badass teeth.

"Laser vision, duh." I tell him, sticking my tongue out at his jackass-ness. "Anyways, all you need is an okay from the door man, which is easy enough for me, but shorty, you're gonna have some problems." I comment on his shortness bitterly.

"Please, I'm too cool for your badass crap." He puffs up his chest like a macho moron. "I'll get through the door faster than you."

I snicker. "Oh, I'd like to see you try." I roll my eyes at him. "You have seen my boobs, right?" I look over at his reddening face.

"Shut up." He mutters turning his face away.

"Awwwww, who's a pansy?" I mock him, poking his shoulder. "You are!" I baby-talk him until I think he's gonna implode, then I break out into snickers.

"Shut. Up!" He growls.

"Make me, cool boy!" I propose, sticking my tongue out at him.

A black and red blade curls out of his side suddenly, but I'm prepared. I jump up and land on the blade with ease. He moves to slice the blade away from me, but I walk the blade towards him and kick him in the face, hard enough to knock him into the wall.

"The fuck!" He shouts, blade shattering from shock.

"So uncool." I mutter loud enough for him to hear. "But then again a guy that can only mange arm scythes isn't worth my time." I curl my fingers into scythes and wiggle them tauntingly towards the uncool idiot.

His eye twitches and I feel the slightest amount of satisfaction from his aggravation. "Shut up, my concentration is just off." He excuses himself.

"Sure." I sooth him fakely. "Whatever you say big shot." I snicker. "Anyways, concentration ain't worth dog meat if you want to use finger scythes." The scythes on my fingers shatter and are replaced by longer, completely serrated, and wickedly curved scythes.

"Then what is it?" He asks, eyeing my silver-purple finger scythes inquisitively. "And how can you use serrations like that? Scythes aren't supposed to be serrated."

I snort. "Who the fuck said so?" I shatter the scythes. "I like serrations. They bite into things better and saw through most anything." I reach for a bit of my hair, don't find it, realize it's short and surround myself in a brooding black aura that tastes like licorice. "Everything." I mutter, thinking of how my hair slipped easily through my finger scythes.

He doesn't notice my aura, so he must be completely ignorant to soul wavelengths. I give up my depressing aura and poke him in the side of the face. He gives me a 'WTF?' look and says. "What the fuck was that?"

I blink, seal my lips and look forward with maximum boredom. Why? For no reason other than to piss him off.

I could feel his mild irritation building until we get to the club. We stop and look at it. It looks like a little shop, it's painted black and has a huge neon purple sign that says "Day Club" in big letters.

Then I notice the doorman, tall, tan, with golden blond hair and blue eyes like some kind of a Sorority girl. This guy is a negative 12 on the badass scale, if he knew I was a weapon, he'd run for the hills faster than if the city was on fire.

Not that I need to be a weapon to kick this kid's ass.

Soul and I walk up to him with bored, slightly annoyed looked on our faces and his eyes lock on Soul's. "Yo shorty, you're not tall enough to ride this ride, walk along." He immediately dismisses him.

Soul bristles by my side. I frown and roll my eyes. I step forward, looking the guy in the eyes so sharply I didn't need to be a scythe. "And you're too tall to see a scythe and meister when they're about to kick you ass." I snap my fingers at Soul, which gets me a dark scowl.

Soul turns his arm into a gleaming black and red scythe, smirking slightly at the doorman's scared baby-blue eyes. I step forward towards the doorman. "So you can let us through, or we'll mince you and keep walking." I say far too sweetly.

He immediately moves to the side, staring at Soul and me like we're Bengal tigers about to bite his fucking head off (not that we weren't). I smile bitterly and walk in; Soul shatters his blade and walks in behind me.

We walked down a dark hallway until we hit a door, it's a weird gray door that door's shouldn't be. I twist the black doorknob and music explodes out of the crack of the door. I swing it open and the music fills the air. We walk down steps and I turn back to Soul. "Close the door behind you." I tell him, he does.

I notice the song the minute we get close enough to make out the lyrics and instruments. Three Days Grace "Riot". My head bobs a bit to the music and Soul's scarlet eyes are wide and staring around.

**.:Soul's POV:.  
><strong>_Cool._ The thought repeats in my head over and over again as I scan this place. Punk music is practically drowning me; the place is changing colors rapidly because of lights and maybe even… magic…

Yeah, about that whole witch thing. Ever since the little witch (demon brat) Angela started living it up in death city with Mifune, a hell of a lot of witch action has been happening. Chupa Cabra's reopened with more than just the normal amount of magic those hostess witches use. Now clubs have opened all over the place using a kind of 'white magic' I guess.

I don't really care; this place is a 13 on the cool meter. Zuki manages to be completely insane without losing any of her cool, so she's a complete 13 too. But she kissed Maka… damn her. Fucking damn her and her fucking Resonance Kiss. I do like Maka, but she's completely blind to it, and Zuki… Zuki seems to think Maka likes me back.

But whatever. I'm too cool to be worrying about Maka when I'm in such a freaking cool place. _The Day Club_ I think. _I wonder if I could book a gig here… Maybe Zuki could sing lead for me on piano._ I think about asking her.

I look at the purple-haired girl. Her crystal purple eyes are locked on the stage, and even the color changing magic can't fight off the blinding neon-purple color she is. It's almost like she has her own magic… but no, she's definitely a weapon, no doubt about that.

Her singing is amazing, like nothing you could ever imagine, I don't even think she knows how awesome her voice is. Not that you can hear yourself sing… but she should at least know that her voice could probably stop a truck.

Maka was almost drooling over her singing the other night, saying something about how her voice gave her strength she never felt before. That pissed me off, and I don't even know why I'm getting jealous over Maka and Zuki. Zuki obviously isn't interested in anyone, just bacon.

I'm not into her either, but when she was singing Whisperer the other night to VersaEmerge, it made me go and look up the piano music to that song, turns out it's actually a duet. I already knew the song 'Kill all your friends' because it's blatantly awesome and done by the band My Chemical Romance.

Now for what' really been eating at me. That bastard Ty. I have no damn idea what that guy is about, but when he was looking at Maka the other day it was like he was measuring her up for a girlfriend. Which fucking pissed me off.

Now that concludes all the thoughts in my mind at this moment. Yeah, my thoughts stack up, and it's totally uncool I think of so many things at a time. So, I'm just gonna tell you about this cool club Zuki is guiding me through.

"Yo Soul!" She says, in a super pumped-up way. "It looks like they have an extra space next Saturday!" She's bubbling about this. "I might be able to play!" She says.

"You play an instrument?" I ask her, completely unconvinced this girl can manage an instrument.

"Well… no, but I can play air guitar!" She laughs. "If all else fails people will be stuck with my singing instead… do you know anyone who can play drums? Or bass? Maybe even keyboard?" She asks me, her eyes lock on mine, and smiles brightly.

"I play piano, and Blackstar can manage a bass… but Patty, if you give her a chance she might be able to wail on some drums for you." I say, looking at her like she has three heads. _Stuck with her singing? Yes please!_ I think. I do want to hear her singing again. "But you should probably, just stick to singing."

She looks at me, blinks a few times and I notice how long her black eyelashes are, I notice that her skin is tan but not dark, and I notice that her lips seem to sparkle purple and blue in this color-changing light. I'm almost tongue tied, but then I realize something.

I don't like Zuki. I mean, she's an awesome girl and I'd love to be friends with someone who likes all the stuff I do. But I don't have a crush on this beautiful girl standing in front of me.

And why? I'll tell you,

Because she's not Maka

**.:Somewhere else; Maka's POV:.**

I'm bored. So bored, I'm thinking of Maka chopping myself just to do something. I'm sitting in my class and staring at the empty seat next to me. Zuki's seat. There is something about that girl, something I should understand, but I don't. So I scoot into Zuki's seat and look at Tsubaki.

I know it's bad to think this, but I kind of hate Tsubaki. I mean, she's the maximum example of perfection. She's tall, with long black hair in a thin ponytail, and deep indigo eyes that seem to care about the world without even knowing it. Her body is perfect; she has huge boobs (as opposed to my flat chest) and long legs. She's kind hearted, never hits anyone, hell her only problem is that she's too nice.

I sigh loudly enough to get Dr. Stein's attention. "Maka Albarn, does my class bore you?"

_Hell yeah._ "No, sir." I mutter loud enough for him to hear. He gives me a bored glare and looks back at whatever he's dissecting today.

I, on the other hand, look down at myself. I'm wearing my usual outfit; my pale yellow sweater-vest, green and white tie, long black jacket, short red and black plaid skirt. I look like a little girl.

I am not a kid. I'm 14 years old! I should at least have B-cup boobs, and start wearing my hair down! But I don't. Why don't I?

I grab my pigtail and look at it; it's sandy-blond, lighter than Liz's but dirtier than Patty's. I always have to fix them every two seconds to keep them mostly symmetrical. Symmetrical…

Oh, yeah.

I put my hair up like this because of Kid. But… I stopped liking Kid after we destroyed Asura. Why haven't I changed?

**.:Ty-yo's POV:.**

The albino kid is named Soul. I learned that because today he wasn't in class, and the maniac with the screw jammed through his skull distinctly said. "Soul isn't here today, you can sit in his seat."

The only other empty desk was between the shrimp Maka and a babe I hear is called Tsubaki. I learned her name from the jabbering blue-haired idiot sitting next to me. Blackstar.

"I'M BLACKSTAR! I'M GOD!" He had shouted when I first sat down. "I USE THE SHADOW-WEAPON TSUBAKI!" and he pointed back at the lightly blushing girl with shadow black hair and dark blue eyes.

Hmm, it's weird. Usually I'm all over a hot piece of action like her, but today, I'm more interested in where the hell Zuki is. More importantly, where the hell that Soul kid is… he better be far away from Zuki.

I bite my lip and look at Blackstar. "Yo, what's the deal with this Soul kid?" I ask him quietly.

Blackstar looks over at me. "Oh, he's Maka's weapon. He's an actual scythe, like Zuki." He says in a mostly outside voice that makes screw-skull twitch.

I bite my lip harder. _How fucking interesting. He's a scythe like Zuki._ I think. _If he's Maka's partner… then Maka could probably teach me how to use a scythe._ I put two and two together and think about how to get into this little group Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki have. _Easy enough, especially if Zuki is already in. _May or may not be a bad thing, because if she's in the group it means les work for me, but if she is then that means she's probably already into one of the guys. _Damn Soul._

**.:Zuki's POV:.**

I'm so caught up in talking music with Soul, who has a very badass opinion on all things punk, I forget about the time limit.

And so, the clock strikes 12, and all things unholy brake loose.

**Zuki~Well shit, you just did a cliff hanger didn't you?**

**L~ It literally pains me to do this, but you can probably get whats gonna happen anyways.**

**Ty~ Hmm, do I get to go out with Zuki in this story?**

**L~ Maybe, I have a few ideas on what's gonna happen.**

**Zuki~ Hell no! I refuse!**

**L~ Like you have a choice, you annoying little puppet.**

**Zuki~ Somebody tell her she's crazy if she thinks thats gonna work out!**

**Ty~ I'm hoping I get to go out with her.**

**Zuki~ FUCK NAW!**

**L~ *sigh* Whatever, just comment on this stupid story, please! I beg of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zuki~ Yo! All my honeys!**

**Ty-yo~ Sup, everbody.**

**L~ Hey, readers, last time I left off with a cliff-hanger-ish thingy. I'm sorry.**

**Ty-yo~ That's kinda uncool.**

**Zuki~ *snorts* Don't become Soul, you already stole his hair style!**

**L~ Hey! I'm just not very inventive...**

**Ty-yo~ Anyways, I don't wear a headband like some kind of pansy.**

**L~ HEY! Soul is NOT a pansy!**

**Zuki~ Oh, really? Doubtful...**

**Ty-yo~ Seriously... anyways! L owns-**

**Zuki~ Oi! It's MY TURN you little WANNABE! *clears throat* L doesn't own anything except for the added characters like me and Ty-yo and the plot of this horrible story.**

**L~ *bristles* Whatever.**

**All~ Enjoy our show! **

When I said this club runs like clockwork, I hope you didn't think I was exaggerating. Cause the very second the clocks struck twelve, the punk music is cut off, and the dark strobe colors change to neon pinks, yellows, blues, and all kinds of rainbow crap too.

"Shit!" I grab Soul by the wrist and try to haul ass, but I'm blocked by a group of dye-blond girls, wearing matching pink skirts and JB shirts. (A/N- I do not support Bieber Fever, if you or your children have been infected with this disease please call 1-800-GETTHEFUCKOUTTAMYSTORY, thank you) "Damn!" The girls gasp at my language and I growl at them, they shut up.

"What the hell is happening, Zuki?" Soul asks over the bubbling crowd of kids pouring into the club. I keep a tight grip on his wrist so he can't be pulled away.

"Oh, it's swap-time." I say without a trace of panic in my voice. I've been through this before, it's hell in a hand basket but panic only makes it worse. "If we shake up the popheads a bit, maybe well can slice through the crowd." I take a deep breath and try something that's only ever worked with long hair. I change my neon purple hair into gleaming metallic lavender blades.

A gasp echoes through the place, a few stray punkheads let out low whistles. "Make a hole." I snap at the popheads in front of me. Without hesitation they all scatter to the walls, letting Soul and me through problem free.

The blades on my head are extremely dull, though no one can really see that from a distance. They're dull because I'm not fond of cutting myself, by the way, in case you have some misconception of weapons and masochism. We walk out of there with he rest of the stray punkheads trailing us, admiring the badass-ness of my hair, which I except gratefully.

When we're all the way out we split up after a few fist-bumps and low-fives for the quick exit. I change my hair back, and hiss under my breath will enough malice to kill a large horse. "It was at least 50% more badass with _long_ hair." I rub a strand of shaggy neon purple hair between two fingers bitterly.

"Shit." Soul mutters, stopping dead in his tracks. I stop and turn around to face him, he's eyeing me enviously. "Where did you learn to do that shit? You can even turn your _hair_ into blades, I can't even manage my fingers." He looks down at his hand with those beady scarlet eyes of his.

"Don't mind it." I say, a grin breaking out on my face. "You're a meister's weapon, you don't have to worry about small scythes." I know perfectly well how irritated this guy is going to get by this comment, so I prepare for his little mini explosion.

"I DON'T NEED A MEISTER!" He shouts, as loud as he can possibly fucking manage. He draws his anger back a bit and repeats a bit calmer. "I don't need a meister." His eyes are glowering a shade of dark scarlet only true blood can manage. A scythe curls out of his arm socket.

"Kid, you could just ask nicely for a bit of friendly help from your neighborhood hobo!" I giggle, licking my lips at the little boys anger. "But your scythes aren't worth crap if you aren't trained like a meister." I say, more serious. "So would you like a lesson from the master?" I ask him, sticking my tongue out at the irritable little boy.

He mumbles something inaudible as he shoots me a diamond-piercing glare. "Hmm? What's that? I can't make out what your saying, little boy." I taunt him avidly, leaning forward with a hand cupped over my ear for dramatic effect.

"I SAID-" He starts screaming now, short fused little moron. "TEACH ME!" He shouts like it's a demand, but I take it as a light suggestion.

My eyes roll involuntarily at the sharp pain in my ear over his moronic idiocy. "I'll think about it, cool-guy." I stick my tongue out at him. "I'm gonna go to the basketball court, wanna come with?" I ask, eyeing the kid for some reaction.

I get nothing. He shrugs and nods once. "Sure, nothing better to do, but I'm not playing ball with you." He grimaces, a face he seems to make quite a lot. "I'm not dumb." He adds, like it has to be said out loud.

"Sure you ain't." I laugh, rub his white hair with one hand and start walking at a healthy pace to keep out of his reach. "Now, for your lessons- Keep up." I say, I'm not even beginning to run fast as Soul gets behind. "HUP-TWO LET'S GO SHORTY!" I shout at him. "Come on! I can jump houses faster than that!" True, but I'm mostly trying to screw with him.

Te-he! I'm starting to like this life.

**.:Soul's POV:.**

The chick is fast, like REALLY frickin' fast. She might be able to out-run Kid! Well, not if he was using his badass skateboard, but fucking _damn_ she's fast! I can't keep up, I'm used to being carried as a scythe or riding my motorcycle around. I'm breathing really heavy and I just decide to screw it.

I stop and flop down to the side-walk, knocking my head a bit on the way down. "I (extensive amount of heavy breathing) Give (extensive amount of panting) Up! (Combination breathing/panting while rolling around on the ground in tired pain)"

Zuki runs back towards me in a split second. "Come on, you loser! We're literally almost there!" She shouts in my face. "GET THE FUCK UP!" She grabs me by the shirt and pulls me to my feet. "OR I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS MYSELF!" She begins walking towards the park, holding my weight like I'm nothing. My feet drag on the pavement as this crazy chick stomps towards the fricking park.

I have no arguments with this, because I'm really fucking tired, she runs like a fucking demon, in fact I don't even think she was trying. But still, so freaking tired.

We get to park and she tosses me onto the bench. I lie there and catch my breath while she goes and searches the bushes. When she comes up with a plastic bag, I think. _What the fuck is that?_

She answers, "My spray paint, stupid." She fishes around in the bag.

My eyes widen and I suddenly get enough energy to speak. "What? I didn't say anything." I tell her, truthfully.

She turns and looks at me with those icey neon purple eyes. "You said 'What the fuck is that.' Quote." She says, and pulls out a can of neon purple that matches her entire appearance. "Spray paint, stupid uncool boy." She repeats, flicking the top off the container and shaking it.

"No! I was only thinking that!" I shout in protest. "You read my thoughts!" I insist, getting off the bench and walking over to the girl.

"Oh… yeah I do that sometimes." She shrugs, and I notice that she has her silver skull headphones tightly on her head. "Only when people are thinking really obvious things and I have music playing." She looks at me.

"Oh…" I say, rolling my eyes. "Well fucking fantastic, and I thought I had a mind reader on my team." I mutter under my breath.

She laughs, and turns away from me. "It's time for you to meet my baby!" She says, and points at the only completely blank wall of the park. She runs up to it and spreads out her arms, pressing herself against it… like a hug?

_The fuck?_ I think.

**.:Zuki's POV:.**

I hug my baby… okay, so my baby is a wall. GOT A PROBLEM? I've reserved this wall for 13 damn years of my life, it is fucking _mine._ I jump back from the wall and shake up my can of neon purple a few more times.

I turn up my music to 200%, the song Symmetry by Falling up, and begin my mad skills.

**.:Death The Kid POV:.**

Liz and Patty went back home early, but I figure I might as well search for some symmetrical things around this asymmetrical city. When I come across the park I stop dead in my tracks.

That girl again, that weird girl with the silver skull headphones that match my father's mask, she has that can of paint in one hand. I turn on my soul sight and look at her soul. It's right in the middle of her chest, it's neon purple with ice blue eyes and silver headphones, and the wire of them is attached to the soul like it's powering the music.

I see that Soul is standing there; his white soul is staring at Zuki. _They are very similar; almost symmetrical…_ my thoughts stop there. Zuki's painting some kind of a picture on the wall; she's dropped the purple and picks up another color in each hand. She's twining colors together like a backwards rainbow, into lines and swirls on each side at the same time.

It's perfectly symmetrical. Every movement she's doing is making perfect symmetry on the once-blank wall she's using as a canvas. When she drops the paint cans she flops backwards and admires her work sitting on the pavement of the basketball court.

It's a picture of a giant Shinigami-skull, little souls surrounding it in rainbow colors. My eyes light up and I run towards the court. "PERFECT SYMMETRY!" I shout, and bask in the glory of the painting.

**.:Zuki's POV:.**

Soul and I have a matching "WTF?" look going on as Mini-Shini runs into the park, staring at my painting and shouting "PERFECT SYMMETRY!" like a jackass.

"YO KID!" Soul shouts, causing Mini-Shini to turn around and look at us.

"Yes?" He asks, calmly as usual. "What is it Soul?"

Soul gives him a major "The hell?" Look again and says. "What the fuck are you doing?" He shakes his head at the reaper boy.

"I'm looking at Zuki's painting, duh." He says, smiling like a weirdo, his amber eyes light up like lightning. "It's perfectly symmetrical!" He shouts and look's like he's going to hug it.

"Hey!" I shout. He turns around. "Keep your hands off my baby!" I shout at him, jumping up off the ground and walking up to the reaper. I glare at him.

He blinks at me; he then looks down at my chest. He then grabs both of my breasts in each hand. I'm too shocked to react, and he says. "They're… symmetrical too." He says, as he's groping my boobs.

I punch in the face. I punch him in the face _so hard_ that he flies like a bird into the wall perpendicular to my baby. When he slides down the wall there is a dent in it where he landed. "WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH?" I scream at the fucking top of my lungs. I run towards him and slam a kick into his face, causing him to fly back into the wall, harder.

Soul grabs me by the shoulder. "DUDE CALM DOWN!" He says, I take a deep breath. "So, your okay with people looking, but not touching?" He says, stupefied by my logic.

"YEAH!" I scream an inch away from his face. "EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?" I scream, this time directed at the mostly-dead reaper lying motionless on the cement. "WELL, IT'S TOO GODDAMN LATE NOW!" I shake off Soul's hand and start gathering my spray paint into the plastic bag again. I toss it into the bushes with force and grab Soul by the ear, dragging him back to the apartment.

"HEY!" He shouts, trying to wriggle free of my iron tight grasp. "Let me go! You insane bacon-lover!" he turns his arm into a scythe that wraps around my body.

I release him and jump backwards. "Fine! Crawl home to your meister, I'm gonna go back to my sidewalk!" I huff, and run away faster than his brain can probably register.

I get to my piece of sidewalk and there is a guy standing there. He has black hair and matching eyes, Ty-yo, the newbie that tastes weird. "Get off my sidewalk." I order him; he scoots over to the next square of sidewalk and sits.

I sit down on my piece of sidewalk, stretching my legs out and banging the back of my head against the wall hard. "Thanks, noob." I say and cross my arms over my chest. "I've just been violated." I mutter, just to say it out loud.

Ty perks up like a little guard-puppy. "Who?" He demands like he's the boss of me, usually not a very smart move, but when I'm pissed off, It's the dumbest damn thing you can do.

"None of your fuckin' business you little brat!" I shout at him, glaring daggers and curling my fingers into scythes on the concrete. "Now walk to fuck away before I fucking slice you to ribbons!" My hair turns into scythes, sharp serrated scythes this time, I can see the lavender gleam.

"Whoa!" The boy screams, jumping up from the sidewalk. Then he stands there for a minute… "How do those blades not cut your headphones?" He asks, looking at me with a "WTF" look plastered on his face.

I think about it for a minute, and give him a "WTF" face. "I have no fucking idea!" I realize. "Sonofabitch, these headphones are seriously BADASS!" I squeal like a fangirl, stroking one silver skull with my none-scythe fingers. I get up off the ground and smile at Ty-yo. "Bet your headphones would slice right in half!" I mock, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah?" He excepts the challenge, curling his fingers into a fist and taking off his headphones. "Try and cut them with your stupid finger blades!" He holds them out, his black soul headphones that he must love.

I always except a challenge, though! I take one finger scythe, fully serrated, and grad it along the headphones. Not a scratch. "HOLY FUCK!" I scream, examining my scythe. "THAT'S FUCKIN AWESOME!" I look at the headphones.

He grins at me. "I know right? These things got ran over by a fucking bus, not a damn dent in them!" He puts the headphones back on with pride. "Anyways, what's up with you and being violated?" He asks nonchalantly

"Ah ha! I new it, but for the badass-ity of your headphones I'll tell you anyways." I sigh. "Death the Kid groped my boobs." I roll my eyes. "I pounded him into the wall, literally." I smirk. "So I'm tired, let's go to the apartment."

He shrugs, and starts walking. I walk next to him and we don't speak at all. Something catches my eye; I ignore it for three seconds, and then run back at full speed. "BADASS!" I squeal like a fangirl.

I press myself up against the window of the shop and stare at my true love.

**.:Ty-yo's POV:.**

I walk back to Zuki, she's all pressed up against a glass shop-window; her nose is touching it… and so are her boobs. _She has D cup boobs._ I think in a dreamy way. _They're all pressed up like that._

"Looky-looky!" She sing-songs in a voice similar to an angel. "It's sooooo badass!" She fangirls.

I turn my attention from her boobs to what she's looking at. I blink at it, a big stringed instrument; a bass?... No, a cello… the brightest shade of neon purple ever seen by human eyes.

"You play… cello?" I ask, completely unconvinced Zuki could play anything but maybe he voice. She sang like a snow-fairy when I walk in on her singing snowstorm. Her voice was like the first snowflakes of winter, soft and super cute.

She shrugs. "I have to be able to get sound outta something, eh?" She asks, she turns her head towards me, her boobs still pressed against the window. She them jumps over to me, grabs my wrist and yanks me into the shop.

_This chick is insane._ I think, but I let her drag me anyways. _But whatever._

**Ty~ Oh, so I do get Zuki in this fanfic, YAY!**

**Zuki~ Dude, you let Mini-Shini GROPE MY BOOBS! *hits L with a frying pan***

**L~ Oh, fuck... Man I'm not gonna hear the end of that.**

**Zuki~ Question.**

**L~ Answer?**

**Zuki~ Am I symmetrical now, because of the hair-cut?**

**L~ Yeah.**

**Ty-yo~ I NOW UNDERSTAND THIS DAMN PLOT! YOU BITCH!**

**L~ Cry me a river, build a bridge, GET THE FUCK OVER IT! It's my story.**

**Zuki~ Whatever happened to that he-she kid?**

**L~ SHUT UP! Your giving away the plot you moron!**

**Ty-yo~ *sighs* Someone just comment, L is seriously sad no one likes her story**

**Zuki~ YOU BETTER LIKE ME! SO COMMENT, FOR THE LOVE OF BACON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zuki~ Hey-hey, my honeys! **

**Ty-yo~ Your annoying, but fucking hot.**

**Zuki~ Oh L~~~ Please let me kill this kid, he can't be that important to the story line!**

**L~ Fuck no, you can't kill people that aren't on shinigami-sama's list, he isn't on there.**

**Ty-yo~ Yay for not being on Death's list! Anyways, what's up with this chapter?**

**L~ appeasing the closet otaku princess, stupid, the almighty ruler of asian-whoopass... she scares me.**

**Zuki~ *facepalms* You mean, your being influenced by outside forces, but you won't listen to us.**

**L~ That sums it up... anyways, Kizu, Miss closet otaku, the red madness, hope you likey~!**

**Ty-yo~ Hmm...**** okay then, as you all know, L only owns her characters (now including shop girls, yippie!) if she owned Soul eater none of you would like it.**

**L~ I will cut you, bitch.**

**Zuki~ Oh, can I cut him too?**

**L~ *sigh* forget this.**

**All~ Enjoy our show! **

So, the thing about death city. It's a pretty amazing place, ever since Asura was destroyed, magic has been everywhere. Oh, and I mean EVERYWHERE, shops, lights, clothes, makeup, food, even books. This music shop, hell, the only thing that wasn't magic might be the shop girls.

Oh… the shop girls. There are three of them; one has long wavy crimson hair with a sparkling white jewel headband, her eyes are deep black/brown and she has on bright red lipstick to match her wavy and beautiful hair. She's wearing a tight black shirt with the words "Bitch please, I'm the Closet Otaku Princess!" In rainbow letters, she has on a red tutu skirt and knee-high black converse with red laces.

The second girl is like a gothic Loli; she's thin and petite with long straight hot pink hair and mocha colored skin. She has black lipstick and caramel brown eyes, she has a black skull bow in her hair and a sort of antique black chocker with a black skull hanging down from it. She's wearing a loose white shirt with a cute black chibi-skull on it, a matching pink tutu and black boots with a pink dagger sticking out of one.

The last girl has short and curly lime green hair, lime green glasses, and icey blue eyes that could pierce through steel. She has two clips in her hair, one on each side, both pure white wings. She's wearing a lime green T-shirt with bold white letters on the chest spelling "BOOKWORM" she's the only girl without a tutu because she's wearing black shorts, also lime green sneakers.

Zuki is standing right next to me taking all of this in. At first the shop girls look at me with bored expressions, then their eyes hit Zuki, and they all light up (well, the lime green one doesn't look like she'd ever 'light up') and move towards her.

The red one introduces herself. "Hey, welcome to our music shop! I'm Kizu. I'm the piano player." She says, she has this quirky air about her… like the weather, one-minute sunshine the next, rain. But she seems very sunshiny at the moment, which is good.

The pink one seconds the introduction. "I'm Mojiretsu, but just call me Moji. I play violin." She seems very electric, and sorta scary, with that dagger so blatantly sticking out of her boot. But the smile on her black lips is convincing enough.

The last one pulls out a large sketch-pad, and writes in neon green without an actual writing utensil. She shows the writing to Zuki, it says. "I'm Robarasu, Ro for short. I play baritone, what are you looking for?" I can't help but think the wings on either side of her head are fluttering, but I must be seeing things.

Zuki looks momentarily thrown off, she closes her eyes for a bit, then suddenly opens them, when she does they are pure neon purple. "You bunch are witches… right?"

They nod together, Kizu and Moji look rather twin-like, but Ro stands out from the two. "Good witches." Kizu adds. "Totally, we're not like Medusa." Moji chokes on the name a bit. Ro makes an X with her arms for good measure.

Zuki's eyes return to normal, and she smiles at the girls. "I know, your souls are as bright as anyone's." She tells them. I didn't think she could be so nice… then it comes out. "I'm Zuki, and I'm here for that purple cello in the window!" She declares. "It's dripping badassity!"

Moji grins at her. "So your for the strings team?" She asks, sticking her tongue out at Kizu and Ro for a second.

Zuki shrugs. "I guess; I've never really played anything. I'm kinda homeless." She says without caring. "I'll give it a shot."

The girls blink at her, look at one another and leap towards Zuki. Kizu says. "Try the piano too!" Moji says. "Stick to the strings!" Ro holds up the notebook, which says. "Try a brass instrument!"

Zuki staggers backwards a bit, then grins. "Why not, I got nothing better to do!" She says, and then adds. "I wanna hear you guys play!"

They blink at her, Moji and Kizu smile and nod, but Ro shakes her head and holds up the notebook once again. "No way, too weird." So Zuki walks up to the lime green girl and glares into her icey eyes. Ro apparently isn't so easily scared; she glares right back at Zuki from behind her lime green glasses.

Zuki takes her glasses and throws them onto the ground. Ro growls, literally, and gets even more in Zuki's face. Ro throws the first punch, hitting Zuki squarely in the jaw. When the hit connects you can see the lime green sparks and the neon purple flash. Zuki falls backwards, as she does, she connects a kick to Ro's face. Ro flies backwards too. They both land on the ground hard.

"AH! Damn, the mute's got a hell of a punch!" She curses, she gets up and dusts herself off. "I approve." She grins like mad.

I blink at this display. _The fuck just happened?_

**.:Robarasu's POV:.**

_That__girl… she has magic, unbelievable! Magic inside a weapon, some witch somewhere has some explaining to do, this is more than just against the rules! _I think._ But… what's the fun in rules? _I can't help but ask myself.

I hold out a hand to the purple girl before me, her hair is the same length as mine but straight and messy with lavender glowing off the neon purple strands. Her eyes are a weird mix of icey blue and bright purple, like someone got bored of mixing half way. Her skin is weirdly tan for a weapon, and even her stomach is tanned. Her half-shirt is way too short but suits her well, and those black cargo pants look badass as hell. The combat boots are steel-toed (my face is soooo grateful for it) but the signature of this girl has to be those metallic silver headphones shaped like skulls.

She grabs my out-held hand and we pull each other up with ease. We turn it into a handshake and then she reaches out her arm and wraps it around my shoulder. She smells distinctly of bacon and music. I wrinkle my nose at the weird mixture, but write my neon green words onto my sketchpad with a flourish. "I'll play."

She grins at me, she's so much like a guy I can't help but feel awkward in her grasp. I wiggle my way out, but she pats me on the head, fluffing my already frizzy hair. My wings flutter on my head, causing her to jump back.

"OI~! Are those real?" I nod. "COMPREHENSIVELY BADASS!" She says, and reaches forward like she's going to pet one. I slap her wrist harshly and growl. She raises her hands and gives up.

I hold up the sign. "Not real, electronic." Is newly written in lime green letters. They disappear and are replaced by the words. "Now, Muji, Kizu: What song?" I show the words to them.

Kizu grins like absolute mad, hence the street name "The Red Madness". Nonetheless she's the best piano player I've ever seen. "Party Rock Anthem!" She runs up to the huge cherry/blood red piano and runs her red-nailed fingers down the ivory keys, she starts low then drags down to the highest key, when she's done with that she slams her fingers down on some of the center keys.

A vibration beyond belief flows through the room, and then she starts with the simple jumping beat that starts the song, you would not believe the air in this room, every single air molecule must have been jumping with the pop-star beat. That lasts for about half a minute, then she starts the music that would have technically been the singers.

Then something freakin weird happens, john-doe with the knock-off black hair and empty as his head eyes starts singing the song.

_Party rockers in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gon make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

Of course, like all pop songs, this repeats once. Kizu is getting into it now, those Dracula lips are curled into a maniacal smile, then the next part of the song kicks in, John Do starts rapping.

Though, it lasts less than one syllable.

**.:Zuki's POV:.**

I can't stand pop, but that piano…_ comprehensively_ BAD-ASS! I could have felt myself singing the song, not that I know the lyrics… Ty-yo, on the other hand, was about to start rapping. I draw the line on rapping.

I come up from behind the boy, and slide my hand over his mouth. I normally would have drop kicked him, but the piano beat wouldn't allow it. I can feel the vibrations through my skin and inside my bones. Kizu has mad skills, and by mad, I mean insane skills. This girl is radiating a mix of music and complete crazy that could move a freaking city.

Moji is dancing to the music, dorky and adorable, but not exactly good. Even Ro is bobbing her green head to the killer music. I can't really explain the song in words on paper, but it was badass as hell.

Kizu finishes the song with a flourish of red-nailed fingers, then stands up from her plush red seat and says the best thing possible. "Because music starts with a mix of piano, and insanity." She grins with those Dracula-red lips at us, and everyone claps, then she bows.

Moji runs over to her and says how awesome that was, but grabs up a hot pink violin and black bow with a sweet flourish as soon as she walks away. "I'm not gonna be out-done!" She insists, then puts the bow on the strings and begins, the weirdest thing happens, suddenly I hear a strong backbeat for the song, then as the backbeat continues, another layer of song is added, then even another. And I know the song… somewhat unfortunately… Bad Romance.

One layer is so simple, it's like only two strings are being played, the next is the vital beat to know which song it is, then the next is a complicated, bouncy, part. I can see her arms moving to do all the parts, but it's almost like she's more than one person.

Then the complicated layer and the vital layer pull together into a vital layer, leaving the backbeat to give the song rhythm. They separate again, the vital layer always just a bit louder. Then the song gives out in sound, and she stops, vibrations hanging in the air around her.

She smiles, her black lips curling cutely. "Multi-layer, I guess I have the advantage…" She shrugs, and sets her instrument down carefully into a hot pink case.

Ro, is boiling a bit in a quiet way, but gets up and heads for her instrument, a colossal brass instrument, silvery and complexly twisted around. She puts her mouth to it, and a low sound pours out of the opening. It's really low, but it's probably even more complex than Moji's song. I know this song, I love this song, paint it black.

And, so…

_I see a red door and I want it painted black,_

_No colors anymore, I wan them to turn black _

_I see the girl walk by,_

_Dressed in their summer clothes,_

_I have to turn my head, until my darkness goes._

Everyone in the room turns to look at me besides Robarasu, she has her eyes shut tightly as she plays the note in my perfect key. I can feel their eyes on me, but I have my eyes locked on Ro, there's a magnetic force coming from this girl.

_I see a line of cars, and they're all painted black_

_with flowers and my love, both never to come back._

_I see people turn their heads, then quickly look away,_

_Like a newborn bay it just happens every day._

It's like Kizu's insanity wavelength (A/N, yeah, it can be used for awesome instead of evil!) but instead of randomness and vibrations it feels steady and smooth. Speaking of, Moji's music was graceful while being a bit too perfect along with vibrations similar to Kizu.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door, and must have it painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away, and not have to face the facts._

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

I kind of fade into the lyrics, closing my eyes and getting swallowed by blackness, the only other color is the smooth and steady beat of lime green from Ro's instrumental.

_No more will my green sea turn to a deeper blue,_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun,_

_My love with laugh with me until the morning comes.  
><em>

After that, the song just kind of slowed down, not the actual song, the short version Ro is playing.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black.~._

I hold out the last note after Ro finishes her music. When I finish, Ro bows, and we clap. Then the three colorful girls crowd around me, and the three-sided conversation went something like this.

"Your singing is amazing!" Moji complements. "You sound like an instrument all in your own class!" Kizu says. "You made my brass sound even better!" Ro scribbles in the air. "How did you learn to sing that well?" Kizu. "Are you naturally like that?" Ro scribbles. "I don't think you need an instrument after all!" Moji.

I laugh nervously, and grin at the girls. "Um thanks for the complements, but um…" I can't think of a way to escape.

Moji gets a gleam in her warm brown eyes. "You should join our um… 'band' we're not very compatible, but there's another girl in our group. We need a singer." She asks, giving me puppy-dog eyes. The eyes are mimicked by Kizu, who elbows Ro, and her icey blue eyes gleam too. I'm getting triple-teamed.

I sigh. "Fine." I relent. "I'll try to sing for you."

The girls high-five and mutter to themselves. Then Kizu grins like mad at me. "Then make-over time it is!"

_The fuck have I gotten myself into…_

**Zuki~ Seriously, the fuck have you gotten me into, L?**

**L~ I think you'll like it more than you know.**

**Ty-yo~ Mistress L, please make her clothing skimpy and tight, I beg of you!**

**L~ Fuck naw, I'm a feminazi, bitch. It pains me to put Zuki through the boob-groping shit.**

**Ty-yo~ Damn it! Why couldn't you be a guy?**

**L~ If I were a guy, this would be yuri.**

**Ty-yo~ So I wouldn't exist?**

**L~ Eh, maybe... probably not.**

**Ty-yo~ Fuck.**

**Zuki~ *sigh* Please, people reading MY story, tell her not to do as Ty says! **

**Ty-yo~ Not that I have any fans... but please ask for tight clothes!**

**L~ Thanks readers, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Zuki: OI! Hey my honeys, miss me?**

**L: Nope, not even a little.**

**Ro: *rolls eyes***

**Kizu: Where are we?**

**Moji: There's nothing to shank :(**

**Ty: There are to many people in the opening!**

**L: I promised them I'd let them in, equality to all the peoples.**

**Ro: *rolls eyes again, then holds up sign* "L doesn't own Souleater, just the extra characters and the plot.**

**Ty: THE MUTE STOLE MY LINE!**

**L: Get over it, motherfucker! **

**All: Enjoy our show!**

The three witches I met mere hours ago have pulled me into the back room of the music shop, effectively leaving Ty-yo out there with the instruments (giving him strict orders not to touch anything he couldn't play, and not scare off the costumers unless he wanted to loose some important limbs- quote from Moji) without much protest from anyone.

Kizu and Moji are most definitely twins… you know, in the way an Asian and black girl can be twins. A look through my soul-sight, it shows me just how extensive this bond is. Kizu's soul is dark cherry red, about twice the size of a normal soul, with definite madness wavelengths pouring out. Her soul has bottomless black eyes, a wicked grin, and hair held up in a distinctive side-ponytail.

Moji's soul is hot pink, about twice the size of a normal soul, with definite madness wavelengths pouring out. Her soul has bright caramel colored eyes, an evil smirk, and hair with a chibi black skull pinned in it. Attaching the two souls is a red and pink braided soul-link… something pretty rarely seen between two non-partners.

I contemplate this while the song switches from Panic! at the Disco-"New Perspective" to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs-"Phenomena" And I switch my gaze towards the lime-green ice princess. Her icy look is directed at nothing in particular so I decide to sweep her soul.

I close my eyes, and then open them suddenly to see her soul. A lime green soul almost consumes the body of Ro, it has large demon-ish wings that spread dangerously long. The soul is too large to have facial attributes, but the wings look like they're made of lime green ice, and the whole soul is very controlled, like this is Ro at her weakest… which is pretty goddamn scary.

I shake my head slowly and blink away my soul-sight… the twin girls are staring at me and exchanging mutual looks at each other like I'm a pet project… which I may or may not be at the moment, god forbid I understand women (even though I am one). I try to break the awkward silence for myself, "What are you planning on?" I ask suspiciously.

Kizu and Moji grin/smirk insanely/evilly at each other, but don't reply… which is a bad thing. Ro shrugs and writes "Not a clue." In the air with her lime green magic… which might be worse. The lime green words fade into the air, the silence still thick in the air.

I feel all weird, Moji and Kizu are officially scaring me, and I wish Ro would snap them out of it.

Finally, Moji and Kizu speak… strangely at the same time. "Outfit time~" They say in annoying unison. I'm so afraid, on the inside that is, what kind of a badass is scared of two teenage witches?

(A smart one)

Then I get an idea… revenge! "Oi, hold up…" I pause them before they begin, they nod at me to speak. "Could you make me as asymmetrical as possible?" I ask, a grin beginning on my face.

They blink and me, look at each other, then look back and nod. "Sure, why?" Kizu asks. Moji gets a pondering look on her face then smirks evilly. "Oh… The reaper boy?" She asks knowingly.

I nod and tell them about what happened, Ro looks shocked, Moji laughed at least once, and Kizu looks pissed the fuck off. "Damn that guy! I usually wear my hair in a side pony, so whenever I walk past him on the street he fucking harasses me!" She fumes.

I scowl at Kid's stupidity, and the fact he would harass a girl for wearing her hair like she wants… "So, wanna help?" I ask manically grinning at the girls.

A small smile and nod from Ro a salute from Kizu and a thumbs up from Moji, means yes: if not hell yes. Moji runs around the back until she comes up with a plain, black, long-sleeve T-shirt. She holds it up to me and nods. "It's your size… but it's soooo boring." She mutters.

I turn my fingers into long, scalpel-sharp scythes, Moji and Kizu grin, but Ro doesn't have any reaction. Moji throws the shirt into the air; I slice it in three different places. Ribbons of black fabric litter the ground; I change my hands back to normal and snatch the shirt out of the air just before it hits the ground.

I hold it up, it's black sleeves have been completely chopped off on one side, the other side is a shorter sleeve, and the bottom of the shirt looks like it would go almost to my belly-button (which is longer than my current shirt). I like it, but Ro gets an idea, she draws in the air- "Hold the shirt up so I can write"

I comply; she grabs my hair in her left hand and writes on the black shirt. She finishes, admiring her work, so I flip the shirt around so I can read it.

In cursive writing; in the exact neon purple of my hair, might I add, the words "_Princess of_" are written on the chest, I grimace slightly before reading the print on the below it, it looks like it was spray-painted and is still dripping- "_**BADASSIA" **_(A/N I'd just like to state, that, not including the bold-lettered thingy, that word is the 888th word in my story, Ironic, huh?)

I grin at the shirt, and then tilt my head at her. "Badassia?" I ask her, unsure of it's origin.

She shrugs, and writes in her normal neon lime green. "From the book _Valiant, _I thought it was perfect for you… I can erase it if you want." She moves her hand towards the shirt, but I pull it to my chest and jump away.

"IT'S PERFECT!" I scream. "FUCKING AWESOME! COMPREHENSIVELY BADASS!" I jump up and down until I'm smacked upside the head with a leek… (where did Kizu even find a leek?)

"Oi! Shutthefuckup!" She warns, leek gripped in her hand like a katana. "I'm a closet otaku and I know how to use this." She spins the vegetable between her fingers for dramatic effect.

I rub the back of my head from the attack I'm going to call a Kizu-smack, just because it's mainstream. I pout at her, she rolls her eyes and swings her leek around in the air… I get no sympathy from Ro either, who gives me a small smirk and a soundless snicker.

Moji's riffling through clothes, and she comes up with a pair of black fishnet socks that look like they would go up to about my thigh. I walk over and she presents them to me with a grin. I nod, then think… I take one of the socks and hold it up to my arm, they're elastic-y so it should work. I slice off the foot and then place the fishnet so that it would be sleeve for the part with the short-sleeve.

"Awesome, just work some… stitching magic!" I mutter, and then I swear I see the shirt glow neon purple on the shoulder where I'm putting the fishnet…

I pick it up to examine the glow, only to find it had disappeared… but not before stitching the fishnet to the shirt. "SHIT!" I yelp and toss the shirt up into the air staring at my hands. My nails are purple now, for some reason…

"WITCH!" Kizu and Moji scream in unison, pointing at me in shock (only now do I notice their nails have matching music notes, Moji has black notes on pink, and Kizu has white notes on red.) Ro, on the other hand, has pulled out a book and is waving off their shock like they're stupid (her nails are just neon green). "Wait!" Moji stops the room; even Ro looks up at her. "She is a weapon, right?"

I turn my finger back into lavender scythes, fully serrated and deadly. "Definitely." I assure her and Kizu.

Ro writes in the air with neon lime green. "She's the offspring of a witch and a weapon- obviously. Did you really not notice?" She looks at Kizu and Moji with a distasteful gleam in her blue eyes.

Kizu rolls her onyx black eyes back at her. "So sorry for now getting hit in the face by her!" She shouts sarcastically at the mute. "But what are we supposed to do? She's obviously not a trained witch!" She motions to me with the leek.

Moji snaps her fingers and looks back at me, caramel eyes gleaming. "I know, your already joining the band, why don't we just teach you the basics?" She says excitedly. Kizu nods, and Ro looks at me with her icy blue eyes like 'your in it deep now, kid'.

I shrug. "I don't think I have a choice…"

Kizu smiles. "She's smarter than she looks." I glare at her.

Ro shakes her head and walks over to the back of the room, she shuffles through some stuff and comes up with a pair of neon purple shorts with a black pattern on both sides. She throws them to me, picking up the shirt and throwing it too. She motions with her head to the bathroom.

I go change and when I come out Ro and Kizu have started fighting, the wings on Ro's head have turned into black demon wings, and Kizu's eyes are burning red. Moji has layers of protective hot pink shields to protect her from their fighting.

Moji motions me over with a twitch of her hot-pink-nailed finger. I come and sit. "Listen, and I'll have to say fast. Kizu and Ro do this all the time, because they're so opposite. Ro contains the sanity wavelength, and she calls on it with her writing. Kizu contains the madness wavelength, and she calls on it with her music."

Kizu suddenly throws an attack; it looks like line of red and white piano-keys and it heads straight for Ro. Suddenly Ro's soul turns visible, at least the giant lime green wings glittering like ice as they slice Kizu's attack in half. "Genjitsu, kenzen'na, meikai." She writes in romaji.

"Kuru~tsu, shoki, kyoki," Kizu mutters staring at Ro with a fiery glare. She grins, still glaring and a giant red piano falls on top of Ro, completely crushing her.

Those giant icey green wings lift the piano up and protect Ro as they cut it in two with a single flap. Moji claps at whistles; I stand with my open a complete "wtf" look on my face.

Ro swings her arm, and with it her wing shoots out like an icy, serrated blade towards Kizu. Kizu blocks with a sweep of her arm as a keyboard blocks Ro's attack and then kicks her leg up, sending a blast of red light straight into her jaw.

Ro backs up, wings folding a bit, staggers forward, and then a flash of lime green jets across the room, and Kizu is punched in the stomach by Ro's glowing lime green fist.

As Kizu falls back another piano falls onto Ro, knocking her back too.

"DOUBLE K.O.!" Moji laughs, then walks over to Kizu, helping her up and laughing at her playfully.

I go over to Ro and hold out my hand, but she simply gets up by herself and then walks off. I blink, trying to not be offended, failing and muttering. "Love you too, bitch."

Moji and Kizu laugh at me together and then they look me up and down. "Better!" Kizu says. "Definitely more female, wish it was a skirt, though."

I roll my eyes and we walk out into the shop to find a group of people surrounding Ty. _What the hell now?_ I mentally face-palm.

**Ty: Hmmm... tight shirt...**

**Ro: *facepalm***

**Kizu: *smacks him with leek* SHUDDAP!**

**Moji: *takes out shank* Can i stabs him?**

**L: No, he is sort of important to the story.**

**Zuki: I'm the only one you need!**

**L: Your too full of yourself, figment of my imagination!**

**Zuki: Comment, L is a lonely wannabe who has no life and her only joy is seeing complete strangers enjoy her work.**

**Ro: *Blinks***

**Ty: Wow, Zuki, Your a bitch.**

**L: *shrugs* She ain't wrong...**

**Zuki: See!**


End file.
